The Lost Symbols
by Aihirin
Summary: Roxas was in a car crash and lost his memories. He begins at Oblivion with his brother Sora and meets some new friends, among them, Axel, and memories better left forgotten return. Contains yaoi, AkuRoku, RiSo, DemZex, LeonCloud, Seiner and maybe more.
1. The First Day

**The Lost Symbols**

**Roxas' pov**

"C'mon Roxas, It's time to get up!"

Hello my name is Roxas Strife and I'm sixteen years old. The one that shouted just now, with

that overly happy and irritating voice to hear in the morning, is my twin-brother Sora.

"I'm up already!"

Truth is I haven't even gotten out of bed, but he doesn't know that.

"Well, hurry up or you'll miss breakfast!"

"Alright, alright, for the love of sea-salt I'm coming."

Sora is older than me by **only** ten minutes and he always has to tell everyone. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and took a shower before I put on a pair of baggy, black and beige jeans, a black t-shirt and a white jacket over that. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Sora's already seated by the table inhaling his breakfast. Sora wore a pair of baggy, dark blue and black trousers with yellow straps and a blue belt. A tight fitting, dark blue t-shirt and a small, dark, jacket with a white-ish hood. In looks Sora and I are not that similar; he has really spiky hair and goes in every direction and it's chocolaty whereas I have smaller spikes directed to the right and my hair is golden blonde. He has also a tanned skin while mine is milky-white. Our faces though are similar and so are our big, blue eyes. However, our personalities are complete opposites; since I'm blonde and fair-skinned I should be a ray of sunshine… you can't be more wrong. Sora is the positive one, always happy and smiling; he's friendly and outgoing and has no worries at all. I, on the other hand, am negative (realistic really), I'm quiet and anti-social and let's face it I'm as emotional as a rock though I'm able to get angry.

Also sitting at the table reading the newspaper is our, if you think father or mother you're mistaken, they're dead, no sitting by the table is our older brother Cloud, he's been taking care of us for two years, since our parents died. His hair is even spikier than Sora's and blonder than mine but his eyes are as blue as ours. Cloud is quiet and many would say mysterious, he's practised kendo and karate, he even has a sword, though he doesn't use it… much.

Anyways I sat down and had my toast and juice. Cloud and I have a silent communication in the mornings so when we say 'good morning' we nod. After breakfast I finish up and then I fix our lunch boxes, even Clouds. That's my routine.

"C'mon you two, 'tis time to go!" called Cloud from the doorway.

Sora came rushing down with his bag pack and mine over his shoulder and put on his shoes before he took the lunchboxes and put them in the bags, Cloud took his and patted my head like always. I put on my shoes and followed them out and locked the door. Cloud went to the garage and brought out his bike, Fenrir.

"Remember to call me if you need anything and be home before dinner"

"Of course Cloud, since it's Rox who's making it, I wouldn't want to be late." Sora said as happy as ever.

Cloud nodded and left on Fenrir towards Radiant University. I picked up my skateboard and followed Sora to Oblivion High (where we go our last three years in school before university. It's also a mix between Radiant Garden, Traverse Town, Twilight Town and Destiny Islands. Oblivion High is in Traverse Town; the town between the others and therefore we only have a walking distance, since we live there) Sora is always chatting on and on about everything almost burning my ears. Fortunately for me I'll be saved in 3… 2…1

"Sora!"

Score, I'm saved!

"Riku!"

Sora ran towards his best friend Riku and kissed him, he's also his boyfriend, yup you heard right he's gay. Riku Jenova is… well, he's good for Sora. He's protective, nice to his friends, a pretty awesome guy once you get to know him. He has silver hair! And his eyes are aquarium blue with a hint of green in them. I remember when Sora introduced him as his boyfriend, I didn't quite trust him at the time and we'd never really spoken either.

"_Hi, Rox!" _

_Sora came waving at me while dragging his new friend Riku, a complete arrogant ass._

"_Hi Sora, what ya want?"_

"_Well, I wanted you to meet Riku."_

"_Okay… I've met him before, everyday to school in fact." I raised an eyebrow at him and his cheeks turned redder._

"_Yes, but… I mean… okay, this is Riku my… boyfriend." _

_He ended with intertwining their hands and kissed Riku's cheek. I think my face was blank and I just stared at them. Then a voice called for Sora and he looked super relieved._

"_I'll just, let you two talk, while I go and see what they want." _

_And he disappeared. I stared at Riku who hadn't moved a muscle and before he could blink I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up the locker. His face showed surprise, I could imagine why since he's a blitzball player and looks ten times stronger than I._

"_I will give you a warning" I hissed low enough for only him to hear "if you __**ever**__ hurt him in __**any**__ way, I'll hunt you down and castrate you." _

_Riku's facial expression changed and his eyes turned to steel, he took hold of my wrist but didn't try to get out of my grip._

"_I would never hurt him, I love him with all my heart and nothing will ever change that, and __I'll promise you that I'll do anything to protect him, __**anything**__."_

_His eyes spoke truth, he would even be better at protecting Sora than I and he wouldn't leave him for anything. I knew then that I could trust him and I felt my lips turn upwards in a small smile._

"_Sora is innocent and he deserves someone who can protect him," I released his collar and he dropped his hand "I know you'll take care of him and if you ever need anything give me a call. I'll give you a piece of advice also, be straightforward with him, that's the best way."_

_Riku looked shocked and then smiled._

"_You're okay Roxas and thank you for the support it means a lot to him."_

_Sora came back and stood by Riku; looking slightly nervous until he saw my face._

"_You're… you're smiling Rox!"_

_He gave me his megawatt smile but mine disappeared and my face turned to stone again. Sora looked a little sad at that._

"_Anyways, are you going to introduce Riku to Cloud today or are you going to wait?"_

"_You, you called him 'Riku', you've never done that before."_

"_Oh?" Riku said while raising an eyebrow. "What did he call me?"_

"_Whenever I talked about you he always called you 'General Bastard'"_

"_Really?" Riku smiled amused so I know he wasn't offended._

"_Yup, but I promise he'll make it up to you and since he called you by your real name he consider you a friend." Sora said smiling still and kissed Riku's cheek again._

"_Sure I will, I'll bring him cookies tomorrow." I said before leaving them alone._

"Can't you two lovebirds wait till you're alone before going all sugary and stuff?"

I rolled up to them and stopped with my arms crossed.

"Good morning to you too Rox, as radiant as ever I see." Riku smirked and ruffled my hair.

"Well, I do try Princess." I smirked back at him.

"Wow, you even insult each other pleasantly."

Sora grinned and then decided to drag Riku along towards our new school. Even though he's already attended there for a year. Before our parents died we lived between Hollow Bastion and Destiny Islands, Sora went to school on Destiny Islands while I went to school in Hollow Bastion.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Oblivion High was an old castle-like school with huge windows and oak doors. Sora was skipping through the gates earning a few stares from other students. We got closer to the stairs when a group of three blocked our way. The one in the front was a tall redhead and the one next to him was dirty blond with a mullethawk and average height and the third one was smaller and shorter with silver, gray, blue-ish hair covering half of his face.

"Yo, Riku! Nice seein' ya!"

"Axel, it's been…"

Riku was interrupted by the mullethawk guy who threw himself at Riku and dragged him to the ground. Sora startled and latched on to my arm immediately. Riku cursed and got the blonde off of him.

"Do you have to attack me every time Demyx?"

The mullethawk, Demyx, stood up and gave a megawatt smile like the ones Sora does.

"Of course, we haven't seen you in, like, forever!"

Demyx was on the way to jump Riku again when the smaller guy with the emo hairstyle grabbed his collar and held him back.

"Thank you, Zexion."

"No problem."

Sora was beginning to fidget at my side.

"Oi, Princess! Your boyfriend is getting nervous."

My face was blank and my voice emotionless, like always when in public. Riku's face darkened, the redhead and mullethawk guy sniggered at Riku's nickname but shut up when they saw his face. Riku walked back to Sora and moved his arm around his waist then he turned to his other friends.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend Sora and Mr Sunshine" he jerked his head towards me "over there is Roxas, his twin. Those three are third years."

"Hello I'm Demyx, this one here" he motioned towards the emo "is my boyfriend Zexion, and the crazy redhead is Axel."

"Pleasure." Sora and I said in unison, though, he more happily than I.

"He doesn't seem that sunshiny to me." Demyx said with a frown and I just stared, Riku burst out laughing and Sora giggled (yes, giggled). Axel smirked and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry Dem Roxy will open up to us in no time."

"Don't call me that." I responded automatically.

I removed his arm from my shoulder and backed away and as if on cue Sora's and Riku's friends from Destiny Islands arrived they formed a circle around them with the other three among them, apparently they know each other already. I was left out but that was also normal so I walked into the school on my own, leaving them to chat.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Today was going to be short; we just got our schedules and then some information about everything you don't even care about. I hadn't met Sora or Riku or any of their other friends. I found myself outside when I heard voices, for some reason they seemed familiar. When I rounded the corner I saw my childhood friend Hayner, he lived in Hollow Bastion when we were kids but moved to Twilight Town when I was eight. He was lip locked with a sort of friend I made in Hollow Bastion; we got along because I could fight I heard he also moved to Twilight Town. But I never thought I would see Hayner and his 'rival' Seifer in that kind of embrace. Why let it go to waste.

"Why hello you two, is that another way of fighting I haven't heard about? Maybe you can win Hayner."

Seifer and Hayner flew apart both flushed, Hayner more than Seifer.

"Chickenwuss fancy meeting you, and for the record, chickadee here would never be able to beat me in anything." Seifer's infamous smirk was in place and he held a protective arm around Hayner, who still looked quite embarrassed.

"Maybe you should be careful Seifer, or you might not get any tonight."

Hayner burst into a coughing fit and his face grew even redder, Seifer just smirked and patted his back. Hayner recovered and sprang at me knocking me to the floor; it hurt but he was fun to tease.

"What the hell Roxas! You little bastard… it's good to see you, it's been ages man!"

That's Hayner for you pissed off one moment and happy as hell the next.

"Hey!" Seifer lifted Hayner off of me and held him possessively. "Don't go flirtin' with others Hayner. I'm gettin' jealous." He murmured the last part into Hayner's neck and I couldn't stop smirking at them. They were quite perfect for each other.

"I'm gonna go and let you two… do whatever. Bye." I turned and walked away but I just couldn't let this pass. "And wear a condom!" Seifer laughed and Hayner… I couldn't even understand what he was saying.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

The day was finally over I hadn't made any new friends but that was to be expected and I didn't need any new not when I've met Hayner, and Seifer (of course). Sora's and Riku's friends were more than enough people to meet. I waited by the gates for Sora and Riku, unfortunately the most irritating vermin ever created came up to me… have you been able to guess? Well, if you guessed Kairi, you're completely right. She doesn't seem to notice that her clothes make her look like a whore. It was fun when she always tried to be alone with Sora, before he dated Riku, it was short after I was released from the hospital after the death of our parents and I clung to Sora never leaving him and Kairi alone.

"Oh, it's cutter boy." Kairi sneered.

(Might I add that she's completely wrong, I've never cut myself in my whole life.)

"Oh, it's the whore." I said dully.

Kairi's face twisted in anger making her even uglier. I stared blankly at her, she opened her mouth to say something when Sora, Riku (of course), Demyx, Zexion, Axel and a blonde girl approached and Kairi turned her attention towards them.

"Sora! I was just looking for you." Her voice was so sickeningly sweet that I almost gagged.

"Hi, Kairi." Sora said wearing his usual goofy smile. "Roxas, where have you been all day?"

"Around. I met some friends from Hollow Bastion." Sora looked surprised at this.

"You remembered them?"

I froze and stared unblinkingly at him. When I woke up at the hospital after my parents' death I had no memories of the accident or my life before that, though I did remember who Cloud and Sora were after a while.

_I blinked away the darkness that clouded my mind and stared up at the white ceiling. A voice to my right spoke suddenly:_

"_Roxas. Roxas! He's awake!" _

_I turned to the voice and I saw a boy with sky blue eyes and brown spiky hair. He took my hand and smiled relieved at me._

"_Hey, Roxas. Welcome back."_

"…_Who are you?" I stared at him blankly. _

_His face fell and his eyes began tearing up. Before he could answer, two more entered. One was a nurse and the other was a guy with blonde and even spikier hair than the brown haired boy, but his eyes were the same as the boy's. _

"_Roxas, you're awake!" he sat next to the brown haired boy and looked equally relieved._

"_Who's Roxas?" I asked and the brown haired boy choked on a sob before running out of the room crying._

_I felt slightly guilty, though I didn't know why. The nurse did some checkups and a doctor walked in speaking to the blonde guy. They explained that my name was Roxas Strife and that I had been in a car crash when the brown haired boy walked in again, his eyes red. He sat next to me again and smiled a sad smile. I found out that their names were Sora (the brunette) and Cloud (the blond), my brothers. No wonder that they were sad and Sora's apparently my __**twin**__ brother. They told me that our parents had died in the accident but I couldn't feel any sorrow. I felt close to nothing and didn't respond to them._

_After a week in the hospital I had still not regained my memories and I still didn't speak to them much. I didn't have a private room and one day when Cloud and Sora weren't there another person was put in the room. He had been slashed across the face with something, his name was Leon. Later he had a visitor, a redhead called Reno. Apparently they were friends and he had been with Leon. Leon spoke to me and we became sort of friends, though he was older, maybe a year older than Cloud. I told Leon about the car crash and how I didn't feel sad that my parents were dead, but that I felt guilty for my brothers. He listened and told me to not worry about that and just get to know my brothers again. He was released the next day. _

_I was released from the hospital a few days later but I didn't go back to school, but was home tutored instead for awhile. I visited our parents' graves and later that evening all three of us sat and played Super Smash Bros Brawl. Cloud played as Marth, Sora as Kirby and I as Pit (he can fly!). We were going to play in teams; I took the CPU and let Cloud and Sora play together. We began playing and I ruled._

"_I always win." I said smirking. "I could take you three-on-one like last time." Cloud and Sora froze and turned to me I looked at them and my eyes widened. I remembered them, not everything but some. "Haven't I always told you that?" I said smiling. _

_Cloud and Sora pounced me and we fell in a heap on the floor. I let myself smile more and more memories returned of them. Then the nightmares began and my emotions closed off. The next year I began school with Sora and met Riku for the first time._

"Yes, I did." I turned and began walking home Sora and Riku saying something to the others and followed, together with Riku. Kairi's home was, luckily, in the other direction.

I had noticed that I did remember things if they were a déjà vu feeling or something surprising. Hayner and Seifer had been quite a shock, hence the remembrance. Though, they are quite the perfect match.

Sora and Riku chattered while I walked in silence. When we got home I prepared dinner and when it was ready Cloud came home. Afterwards we played Super Smash Bros Brawl, no teams, I won, of course. Riku stayed the night and slept in Sora's room. I lay awake, an annoying redhead intruding in my mind before I fell asleep.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**


	2. Finding Hayner

**Roxas' pov**

These past two weeks have been wonderful. School was enjoyable the teachers were nice and the lessons fun. Everything has been great. …did you truly believe that? These past two weeks has been shit! That annoying redhead, Axel, just won't stop! I'm gonna commit suicide if he doesn't leave me alone soon. Demyx is alright, just a bit too happy. Zexion is the only sane person in that group. But seriously, how hard can it be to take a hint? I keep ignoring him, Axel, but he just goes on and on and on, mostly about nothing at all. Sora's not helping either; he's too occupied with Riku. Then there is that brainless, hideous, revolting, despicable, whore Kairi, who keeps pestering me. What the hell is her problem? Is the world out to get me or something? Is it torture Roxas day… week, scratch that, year? One good thing has happened though. The blonde girl I met the first day in school is called Naminé and we've actually become friends. She's shy and quiet but really friendly, she's also brilliant at drawing. We're in the same English class and Art class. I've also spoken with Hayner some when we're in the same class; Seifer is two years older so I don't see him that often, but we don't really talk, though I meet them, both at struggle training when Hayner wants me there for some reason. Today was just beginning and it was raining, but there was something else that were gnawing in my head, something was wrong today.

**Seifer's pov**

I haven't heard from Hayner this entire weekend. He doesn't return my calls or answer to my SMS'. He hasn't even turned up at school and it's soon lunch. I can't believe that I'm worried about that lamer… then again I wasn't in relationship with him before. But where the hell can he be that stupid, moronic, adorable piece of shit. I'm getting way too obsessed with him. Okay I have two options. One: I wait till he turns up in school. Two: I take Roxas with me and he'll take me to where Hayner lives… perfect, two it is.

I stood outside the cafeteria for a second before I slammed the doors opened and took a step inside. Everyone fell silent as I scanned the crowd for the Chickenwuss I spotted him sitting in the middle with all of Sora's friends; they were all staring at me.

"Oi, Roxas!" I called out and waved him over.

Roxas looked slightly perplexed but just shrugged and rose from his seat.

"What?" he said as a stood in front of me.

"It's Hayner." I said low enough for only him to hear.

Roxas nodded and followed me out.

**Sora's pov**

I have no idea what just happened. That guy must be one of Roxas' friends from Hollow Bastion. I shrugged and returned to my lunch. Roxas made it and since he left his I get even more. I began eating when I felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw my friends staring straight at me.

"What?" I said suddenly nervous.

"Dude, that was Seifer." Demyx exclaimed.

I was slightly confused and stared blankly at him.

"…Who?"

They all stared at me as if I was crazy. I turned to Riku with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head and smiled.

"My lovely clueless Sora." He said fondly, I couldn't help but blush.

"What?"

"Seifer Almasy is the head of the Disciplinary Committee." Axel said. "He's also known as a bully and he gets into a lot of fights. When he lived in Hollow Bastion three years ago he beat the shit out of anyone who dared challenge him. In other words he's bad news." Axel finished.

"How does Roxas know him?" Riku asked.

I frowned slightly then shrugged again.

"Probably knows him from when he went to school in Hollow Bastion. Can I eat now?"

They nodded and I went happily back to my food, though I did notice that Axel looked a bit concerned.

**Seifer's pov**

The Chickenwuss and I sat on the bus towards Twilight Town. I have lived there for a few years but I have never known where Hayner lived.

"So, how did you get together?" Chickenwuss pulled me from my thoughts.

"Huh? You're seriously asking that?" Roxas nodded and I laughed. "You're like a gossiping girl, y'know that? But sure I can tell you."

"_Why the hell is that pipsqueak in my mind? I mean he's a good for nothing lamer." I muttered on my way down to the Sandlot._

_Fuu and Rai were busy with studying, or Rai was busy with studying and Fuu with helping him. The day had been boring so far, my cousin had visited and I wanted to kill something. She is the most annoying bitch in the world. It would even have been better to fight with lamer, watching as he struggles more when I pin him to the ground, those hazel eyes staring furiously at me, while I capture those luscious lips in a bruising kiss… WHAT! _

_I froze on the spot and stared straight ahead wide-eyed. _

_Where the hell did that come from? I must be going crazy. No, I will just beat him and he'll be panting and writhing beneath me and moan in pleasure as I, STOP right there! I was not thinking that! This is lamer, the annoying, moronic, cute… gha! Shit, I seriously need to get laid._

_I walked on to the Sandlot trying to free my thoughts from lamer, with little success. When I stepped into the Sandlot I froze. There on the ground was Hayner curled up to protect himself from his three attackers who were kicking him. I saw red and didn't quite realize that I was running up to them until my fist connected with one of the attackers' head, knocking him out cold. I turned to the other two and beat them to the ground. One of them had a knife and slashed shoulder, but I didn't care for the pain. I grabbed his arm and twisted it then kneed him in the gut and punched his jaw. The third one woke up but scrambled away with his friends._

"_If I see anyone of you near him again I will kill you. Mark my words." I growled at them and they left in a flash._

_I turned my attention to Hayner who was still curled up on the ground. I bent down and put my hand on his shoulder; he flinched and squeezed his eyes tighter._

"_Oi, lamer." I spoke softly to the scrawny teen but he didn't react. "Hayner, c'mon they're not here anymore."_

_He opened his eyes and stared frightened at me. He had looked at me in many ways but never scared. It didn't suit him and I really wanted to kill those bastards. I wiped away a few tears from his eyes, while I checked his injuries. It wasn't too serious but he would be sore for a few days. His frightened eyes turned confused but he stayed quiet as I helped him to his feet. He wobbled and hissed in pain; apparently he'd twisted his ankle. I swept him off his feet and carried him bridal style. Hayner yelped and his cheeks turned slightly pink._

"_Wha… what're you doing?" he asked, voice shaking slightly._

"_I'm carrying you and takin' you to my place to patch you up." I replied. "You don't like hospitals, am I right?" _

_Hayner nodded the blush still present on his cheeks not making him really adorable… okay, I give, I'll admit that lamer is… cute. _

_Finally reaching my apartment I balanced him on one arm and fished out my keys and unlocked the door. I brought him to the kitchen and put him on the counter._

"_Wait here."_

_I got the disinfection and some bandages and walked back to where Hayner sat. I cleaned the wounds on his leg and wrapped his foot. _

"_Take off your shirt." Hayner blushed and I couldn't help but smirk._

_I moved in between his legs to get better access to the cuts and scrapes on his chest and stomach… I promise, just to fix his wounds, no other sexual reason at all. Hayner kept his eyes on me and seemed to study my face._

"_Seeing something you like?" I smirked at him._

_He blushed a deep shade of red and spluttered incoherently. Well that was interesting, he didn't deny it. I accidently put pressure on a bruise on his chest and he gasped._

"_Ouch, be careful." Hayner glared at me and I got the best idea ever._

"_I'll just have to kiss it better now, won't I?" I smirked and before he had time to react I leaned down and brushed my lips against the bruise. Hayner gasped in surprise and shivered. I better kiss this better too." I murmured against his skin and moved my lips towards his nipple. _

_He moaned and I looked up at his face; it was flushed and his mouth slightly agape. I moved away from his nipple and left feather light kisses on my way up to his neck and then his lips._

"_Does your lips hurt?" I asked in a low voice only a millimetre from contact. Hayner nodded and breathed a barely audible "yes". _

_I smiled and captured his lips in a gentle kiss… and talk about electricity. I licked his bottom lip and deepened the kiss. He lifted his arms and brought them around my neck and pulled me closer. I brought my arms around his waist and stroked his back. I released his lips and went up for air. His face was flushed, his eyes half lidded and his lips swollen. Absolutely sexy. I went for his neck next and began sucking and nipping on the soft flesh._

"_Sei-fer…" Hayner moaned and it went straight to my groin._

"_Shit Hayner, you have any idea on how sexy you sound?" I groaned in his ear and lifted him slightly of the counter to connect our hips. "Can you feel what you do to me?" his back arched and he moaned loud as I rolled my hips._

"_Ah, Seifer!"_

"_Yes?" _

"_I… I like you." He said in a whisper, he sounded scared and nervous._

_I chuckled and kissed his cheek._

"_I would hope so, and don't worry I like you too."_

_Hayner's face broke into an ear-splitting grin and he attacked my lips. I smiled into the kiss and then we broke apart to breathe. I pecked him one, two, three times before releasing my hold on him. We would have to wait for further… activity, unfortunately._

"_I better fix what's left and then you should probably rest." Hayner nodded and smiled happily as I fixed what was left._

_Afterwards we sat in front of the TV and watched a comedy; Hayner curled at my side with his head resting on my shoulder and my arm around his waist. I felt content and liked having him this close. Without me even realising it I had fallen for lamer. I smiled and kissed his temple and could see how he grinned blissfully. Yes, this lamer is mine._

**Roxas' pov**

"So, you saved him and you two declare your undying love for each other. I didn't know you had it in you, Seifer." I smirked.

Seifer blushed and glared.

"Shut up."

"You should tell him soon."

"...I know."

We stepped off the bus and began walking. I had been and visited Hayner a few times during summer, though I didn't remember it until recently. The walk till we reached Hayner's house took about fifteen minutes. He wasn't living the centre of town but more outside where there were bigger houses. I rang the bell and waited. No answer. I rang again and knocked three times. No answer. I rang again and banged three times.

"Hayner!" I shouted.

Soon I heard running footsteps and the door was ripped open. Hayner looked like shit, his eyes were bloodshot and he had black bags under them, his clothes were rumpled and his hair in a mess (not the mess it's usually in). He looked at me before he spotted Seifer and he froze.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled.

"I was… worried." Seifer actually admitted.

Hayner looked surprised then turned furious again.

"What for? I'm just your toy go back to that bitch instead." He looked angry and seriously hurt. Seifer on the other hand looked confused.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play stupid, bastard. That blonde chick you were all mushy with last Friday. Thought I wouldn't find out?" His face was flushed and his eyes teary.

"Larxene?" Seifer exclaimed, sounding disgusted.

"Oh, the whore has a name? How joyous." Hayner drawled.

"Isn't that your cousin?" I asked, not really knowing what I should do.

"Yeah, a… wait, what?" Hayner turned to me. "His cousin?"

"Blonde girl with two antennas." I made a gesture on top of my head.

Hayner nodded, then turned slowly to Seifer whose face was blank.

"She's your cousin?" Hayner asked in a whisper his eyes tearing up. Seifer nodded. "You're not just using me?"

"Why would I do that?" Seifer looked pained. "I… I love you Hayner."

"Really?" Hayner said, tears falling freely, but his eyes shone out of happiness.

"Really." Seifer smiled and pulled Hayner in for a bone crushing hug.

"I love you too." Hayner said into Seifer's shirt. Though it sounded more like 'I lub yu too'.

Seifer brushed away the tears and kissed Hayner's eyes, his nose and then his lips. Hayner moaned and backed into the house dragging Seifer with him. Seifer pressed him to the wall and they were kissing fiercely. I decided that they could need the time and closed the door and walked towards the bus station skipping the rest of the day.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**


	3. Memories

**Roxas' pov**

The next day I was stared at all morning. When lunch came around I slumped in my seat completely worn out. Never thought that being stared at would make me this tired, but now I could at least relax some. Then the others came.

"Dude, how do ya know Seifer?"

I stared up at Demyx who sat across from me. Axel, Zexion and Naminé sat down also. Sora and Riku were dragged to another table. I turned my attention to Demyx.

"I know him from Hollow Bastion. We were sorta friends."

"You probably want to get into his pants." Kairi leered from beside Demyx. "Hope you realize no one wants you."

"Well, no. It's not my job to 'get into his pants' as you so nicely put it." I responded and raised an eyebrow at her clothing. "Aren't you a little early to dress like that? I thought strip clubs opened at night." Axel snorted and hid a smile.

Kairi was going to retort when the cafeteria doors opened and Seifer entered with Hayner by his side, their hands clasped together. I heard Olette (Hayner's friend, met her during the summers) squeal and shaking her boyfriend Pence (also Hayner's friend), they were standing in the food queue. Hayner waved shyly at them. Seifer dragged him over to our table and smirked.

"Oi, chickenwuss, how's it going this lovely day?"

"Lovely. So, when's the baby coming? Please, let me be the godfather."

Hayner choked and went beat red. He grabbed me in a headlock.

"The hell you bastard, I'm gonna seriously kill you. I promise you that"

"Aw, I promise that I love…"

A flash of a memory went through my mind followed by a searing pain. Hayner must have felt me stiffen because he'd released hi hold. The first memory was followed by others and it felt like my head was going to split open. I heard someone talking to me but I couldn't concentrate, the pain was unbearable.

"S… Sora…" I cried silently, right after I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up at my brother's worried face before I squeezed my eyes shut when another memory invaded my mind. "It's too much… they… the symbols…" Everything was spinning and I felt nauseated. "Sora… make it stop." I cried before I passed out.

"_Remember this symbol Roxas, it means '__-'. Think you'll manage it?" My father asked me as he scribbled symbols on a sheet of paper. "Now, read this."_

"_- - - -." I answered._

"_That's perfect! And soon you will know them all." He smiled at me and I felt exited._

"_Has he already learnt it?" my mother exclaimed. "That's great honey! I knew you could do it. I'm so proud." She embraced me and I laughed happily. _

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"_Please, Roxas, listen to me!" my mother urged me, her face calm but her eyes frightened as she reached behind her seat and took my hand. "Everything we've taught you, you need to forget…" The car slammed into something and father was cursing as he drove faster to get away. "Tell no one what you know. Promise me you'll forget."_

"_I promise." _

_She smiled gently as tears fell from her eyes. _

"_We…" she choked a sob as we suddenly went downwards. _

_Father was holding the steering wheel tightly as he turned to me with a sad smile on his face._

"_Remember Roxas that we love you, all of you and tell Cloud and Sora that." I nodded and he smiled. "Be strong and be a good boy. Don't hurt yourself and always do the right thing. You're my son aren't you?"_

_I nodded though I didn't understand what they meant or what they were talking about._

"_Love you too dad, mum." _

_Mother cried softly and kissed my hand, father let go of the steering wheel and stroked my cheek._

"_We love you…"_

_I saw my mother's smiling and crying face and my father's face full of pride and sorrow then we crashed into something and everything went black._

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

I blinked and stared up at the ceiling in my room. I thought back to the memory but it was a little bleary and gave me a headache. I closed my eyes to block out the sun when the door opened and Riku entered. He saw me open my eyes and he looked relieved. He walked over and put his hand on my forehead, smiling softly.

"You had us all worried there, Sunshine."

I snorted.

"Why am I here?" Riku's face fell some.

"School is out. It's evening already."

I stared at him blankly but finally managed a soft "Oh". Riku chuckled.

"I'll tell the others that you're alright."

He walked out and I heard him shout from the staircase. Soon, what sounded like elephants began moving downstairs and it was like a horde came trampling up. The first ones I saw was Sora and… Demyx (?) both through themselves at me… both were crying. Axel came in right after them, though he didn't jump me, he stayed more in the background. Zexion came after him a bit more slowly than the others but he smiled when he saw me getting suffocated by the two energy balls. Lastly there was Cloud and Riku, who both smiled amused.

"Oi, you two," Cloud called. "Give him some room."

"Yes… please." I managed to breathe out.

"Sorry." Sora and Demyx said as they got off of me, both smiled and sniffled.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Good to see you're alive, Rox." Cloud said. "Hope you're hungry, we saved you some."

I stared horrified at him.

"Who made it? If it was you I'd rather starve, and if it was Sora I'd rather die."

"Hey!" Sora said and glared at me while Cloud laughed.

"No, we ordered take-out."

"Oki, that's fine." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Just one question…"

"Yep, go on." Cloud said and motioned for me to continue.

"I understand why you and Sora are here, and Riku is impossible to get rid of, but, no offence, why are you three here?" I stared at Axel, Demyx and Zexion.

"We were worried Roxy." Demyx said and my eyebrow twitched at the nickname.

"Yeah, Roxy-pooh, are we not allowed to be worried about our own little sunshine?" Axel said smirking.

"You're" I said through clenched teeth "going" I got off the bed and watched as Axel moved towards the door "to die!" I yelled at him as he ran through the door. "Don't you dare, CALL me 'Roxy-pooh' EVER AGAIN."

I chased him through the house, when we got to the living room I tackled to the floor. I straddled his stomach (he's way too tall!) and pinned his arms.

"So, do you give?"

"Never, Roxy-pooh." Axel smirked.

I smiled sweetly making him arch an eyebrow. I held him down with one hand and moved the other one above his ribs. His eyes widened as he tried to move away but moved my hand and tickled him. He burst out laughing and kept writhing as I continued my torture. Everything happened so fast that I didn't notice that he flipped us over until I found myself underneath him. He smirked at my, probably, surprised face.

"See now _Roxy-pooh_." He said with that infuriating smirk as he leaned closer till his long red spikes were falling forward. "I always win in the end, got it memorized?"

I stared and flashes of being held down flew before my eyes.

_I laid in the grass a few metres from the car that was now aflame. I couldn't move or barely breathe, my head hurt and I felt dizzy. I turned my head and spotted my mother, she was crawling over to me. I heard voices talking and then a pained cry then silence. My mother drew me close and hugged me, covering me with her body, her long, golden hair framing me. The side of her head was bleeding. Heavy footsteps were walking over the grass towards us. The world was spinning and I felt myself getting tired._

"_Promise me, Roxas…" she whispered and kissed my forehead. "Promise you'll forget."_

_Something hit her and her eyes closed. I felt her tears on my face and before I blacked out I managed to whisper:_

"_I promise to forget."_

"I promise to forget."

I blinked; I had tears falling from my eyes. I stared up at Axel's frightened face. I can't blame him. I haven't noticed those tattoos before, they look good on him. His face is quite pretty… pretty? PRETTY? Shit, I need to sleep more I think, I'm thinking nonsense.

"Roxy, you alright?" Axel asked concerned as he moved away from atop of me.

"I'm fine." I rubbed my face.

"Roxas, what happened?" Sora came rushing towards me and hugged me. He is such a worry-art at times.

"I'm fine. I just… guess I'm a little tired." I lied.

Sora seemed to believe me I glanced at Axel (Don't tell me why, 'cause I have no idea) but he didn't seem to believe me (talk about trust issues). Sora let go but still had to be in this 'overprotective older brother zone' so he took my arm and helped me to the kitchen.

"You can sleep after you've eaten something. Right, Cloud?"

"Absolutely, and then **you** will tell us why you blacked out." Cloud said with finality.

I grumbled but kept silent. Axel, Demyx and Zexion sat down in the living room and played a game on the TV and Cloud joined them, while Sora made sure I ate enough. Riku stayed with us, one couldn't say more than that he was like an older brother also. When I was done Sora dragged me to the living room where the others sat. Everyone, except Zexion who played with a poker face, were staring unblinking at the screen; pressing the control buttons rapidly. As I came into their view Zexion paused the game making the others protest.

"I think it's time for us to go now." Zexion said and got up, Axel and Demyx following. "Take care." He looked at me and I nodded.

"I'll show you out." Riku offered.

"See you all tomorrow and thanks for the dinner." They called.

Sora dragged me to the sectional sofa (it was really way too big for just me, Sora and Cloud, but it was our parents' so we kept it) and pushed me down then sat beside me while Cloud sat in the fauteuil.

"So, Rox, what happened?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. "One moment I was talking to Hayner and the next I have these flashbacks, these memories. I remember… they wanted me to tell you…" I wanted to cry but kept it in, I guess me as emotional as a rock has gone down the drain,, I seem to cry very often now. "They wanted me to tell you that… that they love you."

Cloud looked sad and Sora became teary. Riku came back and sat down next to Sora and hugged him.

"You remember when they died." It was not a question and Cloud sounded regretful. "It was one of the things I wished you wouldn't remember."

"It's fine. I just hope it won't be that painful next time, or my head will explode." I laughed without feeling.

"There's nothing else you want to tell us?" Cloud asked still concerned and worried.

"Nope."

"What happened just now with Axel?"

"I was just tired and I think I got a late emotional overload." I lied not wanting to tell what really happened.

"Okay, then you better get up to bed and rest. You're still going to school tomorrow and that's final."

"Tyrant." I muttered.

Cloud laughed and ruffled my hair.

"I know, kiddo, but it's for your own good." He turned to Riku and Sora, who was fast asleep. "Take him to bed will you." Riku looked up and nodded.

"By the way Rox." I turned to Cloud. "You should tell your friends, they were really worried about you."

"I have no friends."

"If you let yourself open up, you'll see them." He smiled softly.

I followed Riku, who was carrying Sora bridal style, such a gentleman. An uninvited image of Axel's face turned up in my head and I felt my cheeks grow warm. Something's really wrong with my brain today, damn you Cloud. I changed into my sleeping clothing and crawled into my bed. I didn't fall asleep right away instead the car crash entered my thoughts and the truth behind it dawned on me.

"They were murdered." I whispered to the shadows in my room.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Axel's pov**

I said goodbye to Demyx and Zexion as we split at the train station. Cloud had offered to take us home but we felt that he should stay with Roxas. I walked my way home lost in my thoughts.

"_See now Roxy-pooh." I said smirking as I leaned closer. "I always win in the end, got it memorized?" _

_I stared into his sky blue eyes as they widened and he began to tremble._

"_Roxy? I pulled away slightly._

_Sora stopped dead at the foot of the stairs._

"_What happened?" He sounded scared._

"_I don't know he just…" I began but was interrupted by Roxas' melodic voice._

"_I promise to forget." He said tears were falling from his eyes._

_I watched him as he blinked and stared up at my face._

"_Roxy, you alright?" I asked as I moved away from atop of him._

"_I'm fine." he rubbed his face._

"_Roxas, what happened?" Sora came rushing towards him. _

"_I'm fine. I just… guess I'm a little tired." Roxas said, he wasn't telling the truth I could see it._

_He glanced at me, then averted his eyes and let Sora drag him to the kitchen._

I walked in to me and my brother's apartment, said 'hi' to Reno, then walked up to my room and flopped down on my bed. I couldn't help but wonder why he would lie. He's hiding something and I want to know what. Sora said that Roxas was in a car crash and lost his memories. He must've remembered something, but why lie about it? I'll ask him tomorrow. I fell asleep with Roxas' angelic face in my mind. For a guy he's really cute.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**


	4. Meetings

**Sorry about the late update school takes most of my time :p **

**Anyways here is the new chapter and I hope you like it ^^**

**...**

**Roxas' pov**

I went to school with Sora and Riku and met up with the others. Hayner attacked me and asked if I was alright and everyone kept casting me these worried glances and it was making me go crazy! And of course Kairi turned up and I might have exploded in her face in the corridor and I might have gone a bit too far. Though, I have no time feeling guilty about it, she has herself to blame.

I had art before lunch and took the seat next to Naminé. At least Naminé wasn't asking me if I was alright every second.

When I paint, my emotions I usually don't show are portrayed in the painting. Now I couldn't keep myself from thinking about my parents and their deaths and the confusion became apparent in the painting. Naminé saw this.

"What's troubling you, Roxas?" She asked with her soft voice.

"It's nothing." I sighed.

"Are you certain?"

"…no. I'm not certain. I feel like… I can't really say. So many things have happened recently and I don't know what to make of it." I said tugging my spikes. "I mean should I do something about it or should I leave it?" I turned to her expecting her to give me an answer even if she didn't have all the details.

"If you feel the need to do it you should, I and your brothers will be here for you." She said smiling encouragingly at me.

The bell rang to mark the end of class.

"Thank you Naminé."

"No problem, and Axel will probably say the same to you, so have no worries." She packed her stuff and left.

I stared after her feeling slightly perplexed. Why would I ask Axel for advice and why would I care what he would say anyway? I don't even like him… do I? What am I saying? Of course I don't, it's preposterous. It doesn't matter if he's handsome… and have that sexy smirk and those eyes… SHIT! Out of my head I feel nothing for that...

I walked into something and fell to the floor, I was about to snap at the person who bumped into me. It was Axel. I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks and I wanted to die. Axel extended a hand and helped me up, a Cheshire-cat grin on his face. He slung his arm over my shoulders and walked with me.

"So, Roxy?"

"Yes?"

"Yesterday… why did you lie?"

My mind went blank. What was I suppose to tell him? I wasn't even sure yet. I sighed and looked up at his face.

"It was just another memory, nothing more."

"Bullshit!" Axel said and stopped. "It was something more otherwise you would have told them straightaway. You can trust me Roxas. We're friends aren't we?"

"I don't… I guess. But I can't tell you. Not yet anyway." I sighed in defeat.

"That's all I'm asking for." Axel smiled (a beautiful smile too) and ruffled my hair affectionately.

I guess I have to realise that I might have a small crush on… no, no, I do not. It's just a fluke. Nothing to worry about, it'll be over soon.

The rest of the day dragged on like usual. The bell rang and school was finally over. I told Sora I had somewhere to go but would be home in time to make dinner. I bid them farewell and ran off to the park outside third district. I waited a few minutes then walked the way back home but took a turn where we usually met Riku and followed that road a few blocks.

I arrived at the beautiful mansion and walked through the gates up to the front door and knocked. I only needed to wait a few seconds before the door opened and a tall, handsome man with silver hair and aquarium green, cat-like eyes. He looked surprised when he saw me.

"Hello, Mr Jenova." The man smiled warmly.

"Call me Sephiroth, Roxas, and do come in."

"Thank you."

I stepped inside and took off my shoes and followed him into the sitting room.

"Which side?" He asked pointing at the chess game.

"Black." I smirked.

We sat down and began playing. I knew Riku's uncle and godfather before I met Riku. He was a friend of my parents. I used to follow them to work and sometimes when I wasn't allowed to attend to whatever they were doing, Sephiroth used to play chess with me. We were evenly matched and he had told me he enjoyed playing with me. I first remembered him after I met Riku, since they share some resemblances. I believe he works as a sort of lawyer.

"I would guess that you are not here for just a game of chess, Roxas?" He kept his eyes on the board.

"No, I have a favour to ask."

"Oh?" He sounded genuinely surprised and met my gaze. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to go to the place where we crashed."

"May I ask why?"

"If you promise not to tell anyone, I trust you but I can't risk it."

I could see in his face that he became concerned for he didn't make a move in the chess game.

"I promise."

"I remembered the crash… and something else. It might not be correct but that's what I want to find out."

"And you think that maybe if you went to the actual place you'll be more certain." I nodded slowly. "What is it that you want to be certain of?"

"I…" I hesitated. He smiled softly at me.

"You don't have to tell me, just say when you want to leave." He said reassuringly.

"I think someone killed them." Sephiroth froze his eyes widened.

"What?"

"Someone else there before they died. I heard them, but I need to be certain."

Sephiroth nodded and folded his arms, his face was serious.

"When do you want to go?"

"This Friday after school?"

"Perfect."

"Thank you, for helping me." I was truly grateful. I didn't really know any other adults that I could trust.

"Of course I would." He said softly. "I will always be there for you and your family."

I nodded and smiled. Suddenly my phone buzzed in my pocket and I jumped. I fished it out and looked at the screen, it was Sora. I answered and told him to calm down and that I was on my way already then I ended the call. Sephiroth looked amused.

"I take it that they don't know where you are?"

"Yeah… I don't want them to know."

"I understand."

He got up and followed me to the front door.

"We got to finish the game someday." He said while I slipped into my shoes.

"Yep, but we still know that I will win." I grinned.

"Of course, I'll let you dream." He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Come to me with anything." He said seriously.

I nodded walked out the door waving one last time before sprinting home to make dinner.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

_**I sat in the middle of my bed writing on my report about the history of Gongaga when someone knocked on my door. I looked up and saw Axel standing in the doorway wearing a Cheshire-cat grin.**_

"_**Hello, Roxy, you busy?" He asked as he moved towards me.**_

"_**Just a report…" I answered slightly bewildered.**_

_**He smirked and sat down in front of me, my homework in between.**_

"_**Do you want something?" He was acting kinda suspicious.**_

"_**Well Roxy," he began and then moved my homework. "I want you." He pushed me down and crawled on top of me. "I want to taste you." He purred in my ear.**_

_**I was really confused. Why the hell was he here? And why was he on top of me?**_

_**He leant down and licked my ear. I gasped in surprise and moved my hands to his chest trying to push him away.**_

"_**Ax… Axel, what are you doing?" My face grew hot as he kissed my neck; leaving a tingling feeling behind.**_

"_**Making you feel good, love." He replied and bit down, causing me to moan loudly.**_

_**He moved his hands beneath my T-shirt, lifting it and stroked my skin while kissing my neck. I had trouble breathing as the sensations coursed through my body. He kissed my jaw line and then came face to face with me, his lips hovering millimetres above mine, then connected them. He deepened the kiss and moved his hips in a circular motion, causing me to unconsciously spread my legs wider till I could really feel his hard on against my growing one. He grounded harder into me making my back arch and my head to fall back against my pillow. He stopped and moved away to take of his shirt then he bent down and gave my stomach feathery kisses. He pulled down my zipper and then removed my jeans, leaving only my black boxers on. I was lying on the bed panting as he kissed the inside of my thigh. He crawled back on top of me and kissed me again.**_

"_**I love you Roxas." He whispered against my lips.**_

"_**I love yo…"**_

My eyes snapped open as my alarm clock went off. I stared at the ceiling panting. I didn't just dream of Axel did I? No, no, no, of course I didn't. Who am I trying to fool? I dreamt of Axel! I cursed as I got out of bed and moved to the bathroom to clean up and… remove my little problem. I showered (cold of course) and walked downstairs to prepare breakfast. I had a blush present on my cheeks throughout breakfast. Sora thought I was ill, but I assured him that I was fine. Today was Thursday and after that dream I had all reason to feel on edge, something was wrong with this day, the morning proved it and when I got to school I saw it. Kairi was flirting with Axel and he didn't seem to mind. My heart clenched painfully and I knew my face had lost all colour. I moved past them without even acknowledging them. I heard Axel call after me but I really didn't care. I walked to class ignoring everyone. Axel could do whatever he wants to I have more important things to take care of, that dream meant nothing… right?

The day dragged on, Axel tried to talk to me but I ignored him, I even ignored Sora. We sat at lunch and Kairi was there with us making stupid comments. Axel tried to coax me to talking. Sora asked what was wrong and why I wasn't eating. I left the table not eating a thing. I was on my way to class when Axel caught up to me.

"Hey, Roxy what's up with you today?" He asked concern in his voice.

"Nothing." I snapped finally having enough. "I just had to be around Kairi more than I usually am. Listening to her making comments about me and all, "I glared at him. "And you just had to bring her." I snarled.

Axel looked shocked at my tone.

"Roxas, relax. Kairi's cool, she's just teasing you, is all." Axel chuckled. "Though is sounds as if you're jealous." He smirked and moved to ruffle my hair (as many seem to do nowadays).

"Don't touch me ever again." I slapped away his hand. "Keep yourself and that whore away from me and never talk to me again."

I walked away from him and out of the school, skipping the rest of the day. Instead of going home I took the bus to Radiant Garden. I knew I felt nothing for Axel, so why did it still hurt so much.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

The university of Radiant Garden was as beautiful as the town; it had fountains at the front and the sides. I walked up the steps and went inside, looking around. Cloud was still in class so I took a look around. I got a few glances from students who were going to class, but no one bothered me. I walked outside again and wandered the grounds. On the back there was like a park with benches and paths. It was secluded with beautiful rosebushes. I walked over to a green patch and sat down, enjoying the scenery. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke slowly from my slumber by a hand shaking me. I blinked and saw something… pink. I blinked and a face formed.

"You okay kid?" He asked voice smooth.

"Yeah, sorry." I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Nothing to be sorry about, I'm Marluxia by the way." He smiled and extended his hand.

"Pleasure, my name's Roxas." I took his hand and he helped me to my feet.

"You're not a student here are you?"

"Ah, no, no, I'm looking, or waiting for my brother." I replied.

"Okay, but why were you lying in the grass?" He questioned.

I didn't mind that he asked questions, it was understandable.

"Well, he still has lessons and I don't want to disturb him, and it's quite nice here." Marluxia seemed content with the explanation.

"I agree with you…" he fell quiet and looked troubled. "I know we don't know each other that well, but I was wondering, if you had feelings towards someone how would you convey them?"

I froze and an image of Axel popped up in my mind then I became slightly perplexed, I was younger than him, shouldn't he have more answers than I do?

"I know what you're thinking and at your age isn't there a lot of love drama where you like someone who's together with someone else but doesn't really like that person and someone who likes you and all that stuff?"

Ah, okay, yes, now I see why he's asking. He was quite right there is a lot of drama at my age.

"It would probably be best to say it straight out, but otherwise you could try to gain his attention in some way."

"How?" He asked as we both sat down.

I went through different methods that I thought might work… at least according to the girls at school. He listened and actually wrote it down. Time flew and I looked at my watch to see that Cloud's lecture was about to end.

"And one last thing before I go. Be honest, always." I said my tone a little saddened.

"Thank you." He said softly and drew me into a hug. "I hope it goes well for you too." He seemed to consider something then shrugged and pulled out a pen. He took my hand and wrote down a number. "If you need anything or just wanna talk, give me a call."

I nodded and waved before I ran off to the building. I pulled out my phone and wrote 'Thanks' and sent it to him.

Cloud walked out of the building together with some of his friends. He stopped dead as he saw me and before I realised he had me in a bone crushing hug.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" He asked voice laced with worry.

"Everything is fine Cloud." I said and he released me. "I just… I didn't want to be in school." I lowered my head and focused my eyes on the ground.

"Something happened?"

Before I could answer Cloud's friends walked up to us. There was one guy with… spiky hair… does everyone I know have spiky hair? The hair was dark and his face was friendly with kind azure eyes. There were two girls; one with long light brown hair tied with a pink ribbon. She seemed like the motherly type. She had emerald green eyes that radiated calm and gentleness. The other girl had long, straight, dark brown hair and her eyes were somewhere between brown and red. She seemed tougher but also had the motherly aura around her.

The guy leaned against Cloud and peered down at me, wearing a goofy smile.

"So, who's this Cloud, your boyfriend?" I grimaced and Cloud hit him.

"No, you moron, he's my brother."

"Oh, nice to meet ya, I'm Zack." He said and grabbed my hand.

"Hello, I'm Roxas." His smile brightened and I was horrified, another Sora.

"I know Sora right?" Cloud must have noticed my expression because he laughed at me. Zack didn't seem to get it but shrugged as he released my now aching hand.

"Hello Roxas, I'm Aerith." The girl with the pink ribbon said as she smiled warmly at me. She reminded me of Mother in some ways.

"I'm Tifa. I've heard that it's you who does all the cooking." The dark browned haired girl said and I nodded in confirmation. She grinned and then enveloped me in a hug. "Then please invite me to dinner, your food tastes superb."

I freed myself so I could breathe, her chest was quite suffocating.

"Sure why not." I replied once I got my breathing under control.

They chatted on for a few minutes before it was time to go. I was lucky that Cloud always had an extra helmet, where he had it I've got no idea.

When we got home I saw Sora looking all worried and when he saw me he dashed and crashed into me then he punched me for not telling him where I was. I rubbed my jaw and just told him I went to see Cloud then I walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Sora seemed upset that I wouldn't talk to him but Cloud just figured I would talk to them in time. I forgot to mention that Riku was here, surprise, surprise.

After dinner I walked up to my room and finished some homework before I went to bed. Tomorrow I would hopefully find out what happened to my parents and why. My only regret today was how I spoke to Axel, but I shouldn't feel any. "I don't have friends" that's what I've always said, so this shouldn't be any different… though, I know it is.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**


	5. Plans

Sorry about beithe late update again, have stupid tests of all sorts that take my time xp

Also, I wanted to thank my beta reader friend for helping me with this story I also wanted to say thanks for the reviews. I might not answer them (kinda lazy xp) just tell me, knoe just that I want say anything what is to come, what would be the fun in that? ^^

Anyways here is the new chapter and it's really short, sorry 'bout that, hope you like it anyways ^^

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**Riku's pov**

Roxas has been acting all weird the whole morning, the same goes for Axel. I wonder what happened between those two. Though, I can guess that Kairi is a part of it since Roxas doesn't like her and suddenly she's with Axel all the time. I asked Axel if they were dating but he said no. I don't like her either. She's trying too much and always trying to get Sora, who of course sees nothing, but that's a part of why I love him.

"Riku, what are you smiling about?" Sora asked and I shook my head trying to gather my thoughts.

"Nothing really, I just can't stop loving you Sora." His face flushed and he ducked his head.

"Love you too." He murmured and rested his head on my shoulder.

Roxas looked over at us but stayed quiet… see! He's quiet. He always makes a comment about us when we're like this.

"Is something wrong Roxas?"

"Just tired." I frowned but let it go. He talks when he feels like it.

We finished lunch and went our separate ways. I saw Axel looking at Roxas with confusion and hurt in his eyes but Roxas didn't seem to notice and of course Kairi was here so he probably wanted to get away as soon as possible. I gave Sora a kiss and ran up to Axel. Kairi had gone off with her friend Selphie so it was just me and Axel.

"What's up with you and Roxas?" Axel's shoulders slumped and even his spikes seemed to droop.

"I don't know. Before yesterday he seemed to open up to me and now he's even more distant than he was when I first met him."

"Did you do something to piss him off?"

I had seen how irritated he was when he saw Axel and Kairi together and I think the problem lies there.

"I don't know, I said Kairi was cool and the he sorta blew up in my face and told me to never come near him again." He sounded quite heartbroken and I snorted, which made him look accusingly at me.

"If you want to even be an acquaintance of Roxas' you can't say that Kairi is cool or stuff like that 'cause he hates her and has for a few years."

"Why, she's alright, a bit clingy but that's all."

"We don't know her like Roxas does. Another thing you should know."

"What?"

"Roxas doesn't have friends." Axel seemed really confused by this.

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't feel the need to have friends. Though, I think Hayner and Seifer are his friends, but if they would start arguing with him over something or what not he would sort of cut the ties and not care anymore. Someone may call him a friend but if they hurt him or offend him in some way he won't care about them anymore and he won't try to keep the relationship up."

"So… you're saying that I've blown all my chances 'cause I don't like Kairi." He asked incredulous.

"Well, you probably bothered him at the wrong time. Usually he wouldn't care but he's been more emotional lately, and you don't have to hate her, just not drag her around all the time so she's with when you're with him and don't talk about her with him."

"So, what should I do?"

"Talk to him and say you want to be friends or whatever. Talk to him at the gathering tonight at their house. You can ask Demyx and Zexion also, it'll be just friends."

"Okay, I'll do that." His grin was in place again and he looked happier.

The bell rang and I parted with Axel who had chemistry. Sora was waiting by the lockers and then we left school.

"How's Roxas?" I asked as we walked towards his house.

"I don't know, he won't talk to me." Sora sighed.

I brought him into a hug and kissed his temple. I promise that it was not my intention to get him depressed so I could cuddle with him in public.

"He'll probably talk when he's ready."

"That's what Cloud said…" he exclaimed looking frustrated then he turned sad. "…but I'm his twin." He turned to me. "Shouldn't that count for something?"

"Maybe it should… but then you wouldn't have any private-life and you might have to tell him what we do at night." I smirked.

Sora flushed beat red and hit my arm.

"Shut up you meanie." He pouted cutely.

"Love you too." I smiled and drew him in for a kiss.

When I released him he seemed to be in a better mood.

"Let him talk when he feels ready and be there for him when he does."

"Okay."

"Good. Now, I would really like to follow you home but I have some things to fetch from my home. See you in a bit?"

"Sure, it's just to walk in."

"Perfect." I murmured and kissed him again.

"Okay, off you go and hurry up." Sora said and gave me one last peck on the lips before he ran off towards his home.

I turned right to the street that let me to my uncle's house. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and strolled down the street mostly thinking about Sora and our upcoming anniversary, and I know just what to get him.

The door was unlocked and I went upstairs towards my room, without saying 'hi' to Seph since he's probably working anyways. It's not that we don't get along. We just have a more silent communicative relationship. My room was spacious and tidy, not messy like Sora's room usually is. I grabbed a half large bag and packed some clothes and a few …other… stuff no one needs to know about. When I was done I headed for the stairs when I heard the bell ring and Sephiroth came rushing to answer it. The door opened and Roxas stepped inside. They seemed familiar with each other, even though they've barely met before. I stepped closer to hear what they were saying.

"You sure you don't want to tell your brother?" Sephiroth asked.

"No, it's unnecessary to alarm him if it's nothing, none of them." Roxas replied

"Alright, I'll go and gather my things and then we'll leave." Sephiroth left and then came back a few moments later with his gun and gloves.

"Left the sword on the shelf?" Roxas asked seemingly amused.

"A gun is safer if something comes up."

Sephiroth put on his black coat and tied his hair back in a tail. I moved slightly backwards but as soon as I moved Roxas looked up our eyes locking with each other. Sephiroth turned and saw me.

"Come down Riku." He asked gently and I walked down to them.

"What's going on?"

"Please don't tell my brothers that you saw me here, I'll do anything, just, please?" Roxas pleaded.

Roxas never begged anyone, it was against his nature.

"…Fine, but you'll have to tell me later."

"Thank you, I will."

"Okay, but why do you two seem so friendly together?"

"We go way back." Roxas smirked. "But we have no time to talk, we need to go."

They opened the door and Roxas stepped outside. I grabbed Sephiroth's arm and he turned to me.

"Keep him safe."

"I will. Lock the doors when you leave."

I watched them leave before I locked the windows and grabbed my bag, then left myself and headed towards Sora's house.

"What took you so long?" Sora asked as he pulled me inside.

"Spoke with Sephiroth some."

"Well, hurry up next time." He pouted cutely.

"Promise, Sor."

"Good." He smiled and drew me in for a kiss.

"Think we have some time before the others get here?"

"Probably not, did you invite Axel?"

"Yup, now we'll just have to hope he and Rox… shit!" I swore. I had totally forgotten about the plan.

"What?"

"Nothing, just hoping Roxas will be here so we can get them to talk." I really hated keeping things from him.

"Yeah, he might be late, said he was going for a walk." Sora scrunched his nose.

"Well, let's not worry about that now. I have something else in mind." I smirked and moved him backwards.

"Oh, really, but then you'll have to catch me first." He laughed and ran upstairs.

I laughed and began chasing him. Whatever Roxas was up to he would tell us in the end, if it was important. Though, I get the feeling that something bas is about to happen.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

The next chapter will probably take awhile hope you can be patient ^^


	6. Remembrance

Give me a star it didn't take that long ^^ though this chapter is quite short. Anyways, I hope you like it and review if you want and I promise that the chapter 7 will be up sometime next week.

Anyways please enjoy ^^

**xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**Roxas' pov **

I gazed out the window at the landscape we drove past. The road was old and would barely fit two cars next to each other, though it seemed like it wasn't used that often. We passed a field and a seemingly abandoned house near the edge of the forest behind the field. I turned my gaze ahead.

"We're soon there, it's just up ahead by that tree."

I followed his hand and saw the tree we crashed into. He parked the car half on the road and walked behind me as I walked down; the road was higher up, sort of on a very long hill. There were markings in the ground despite the years that had passed. Sephiroth stayed back as I walked around. I didn't remember much but I had a feeling of where the car had been and where I had been lying and sat down in that spot. I closed my eyes and lay down on the ground trying to remember. I saw the memory of the crash replaying before my eyes; my mother's last request echoing over and over. I became nauseous the more I tried to remember but managed to keep it down. I concentrated on the conversation between my father and the… man, it was a man. I pushed away the headache that was forming and let my father's voice grow louder and clearer till I heard them clearly.

"_I'm not going to tell you anything!" My father said to the other man. _

"_You will if you don't want your family to… have a little accident." The man said in a dark and raspy like voice. _

"_You wouldn't dare." Father growled._

"_Are you certain?" You could hear the smirk in his voice._

_I heard a faint melody, probably from a phone. _

"_Yes?" The unfamiliar man answered. "… I see, perfect." He hung up. "Looks like you don't have to worry." The man said. "I got what I need. Unfortunately, you and your wife will be in my way if I let you live, but be thankful, I won't touch your children." His words were followed by a pained cry from father. "When I have that key, no one will be able to stop me."_

_I heard his footsteps as he approached me and my mother. Mother fell limp over me, I stared up through her hair and saw those eyes, filled with madness. Those yellow eyes that showed no shred of sanity and that laugh that filled my ears._

I snapped my eyes open, sweat was dripping down my face. Sephiroth was sitting next to me with his arm around my shoulders keeping me in a sitting position.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, stroking my hair.

"Yeah, just…" I felt a wave of nausea come over me along with a headache. "I think I'm gonna' be sick." I crawled away and threw up.

Sephiroth rubbed my back and then handed me a tissue which I gladly took.

"Feeling better?"

I nodded and slowly got to my feet. My legs were shaking and my knees buckled under me. Sephiroth managed to grab me before I fell to the ground and lifted me up and held me in his arms.

"I'm taking you home, whether you found something out or not." His voice was stern but kind, almost like a father berating his child.

"S'fine, I know…" I mumbled out before he shushed me.

"Let me get you to the car first, and something to drink."

He carried me bridal style back to the vehicle and put me in the front seat then he handed me a bottle of water. I rinsed my mouth and spit it out, outside the car of course, then drank slowly. Sephiroth got into the driver's seat and turned to me.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you." I took a deep breath and felt slightly better.

Sephiroth started the car and managed to turn it and began driving home. We went passed the house and I thought I saw a faint light in the upstairs' window but it was so faint that I wasn't sure. After a moment of silence Sephiroth spoke up.

"What is your verdict?" He asked.

"They were murdered." Sephiroth looked pained and I couldn't help but feel with him, though I hid it. "But what I can't understand is _how_ he killed them, shouldn't it have shown?"

Sephiroth was silent as he kept his eyes on the road before he sighed.

"What I'm about to ask, you can't speak to anyone else to." His voice was dead serious.

"I won't, I promise."

"I know that your parents often took you with them for work."

"Yes?"

"Did they ever teach you something that was your shared secret?"

My first instinct was to say 'no' but then I remembered the writing I had translated, though I couldn't remember what it looked like or what it had meant.

"Yes." I said but not telling him what our secret was.

"Was it a language?" His voice was tense.

"…no." Sephiroth sighed in relief. "It was symbols." Sephiroth tensed and swore quietly.

"I was afraid of that." He said with a hint of sorrow. "Whatever they taught you, you can't tell anyone else."

"Wha…"

"This is important, tell no one of this, no matter who asks, no one, ever."

"Why? What is it that I know?"

"I can't tell you yet, and do not try to remember more of it. The more you know, the more danger you're in." I could feel the colour drain from my face. "I will call a friend of mine and have him investigate the murders, but it can only be done in secrecy. The man who killed them must not know that you were there, so you don't have to worry."

"But he got what he wanted, why would he care?" I couldn't help but be frightened.

"I will know as soon as I've talked to that friend of mine, he knows more than I do."

I felt suffocated; I nearly wished that I hadn't remembered anything. Sephiroth must've seen my face because he reached out and drew me into a comforting hug.

"I'll make sure you and your brothers are safe, and don't worry, nothing will probably happen anyway." He said soothingly.

We continued the drive in silence and even though he'd told me, I couldn't help but wanting to remember what the symbols meant. If I knew, what would happen then?

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**


	7. Trust

Hello :) I kept my promise and here's the new chapter, I hope you like it ^^

**xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx **

**Roxas' pov**

"Stay inside tonight and don't wander off."

"Yes, I won't leave."

"Good and I suggest you stay in bed, you're still very pale. Will you be able to get home by yourself?" Sephiroth asked voice laced with uncertainty.

"Of course." I scoffed. "Why?"

"I'm thinking of finding that friend of mine and… someone else."

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

"Be careful." He said seriously.

I walked away knowing that he was watching until I turned around the corner. The street was calm and quiet, there weren't any people out. It was a relaxing walk and I got time to think before I reached my house. I couldn't hear anything from inside so I was cautious when I opened the door and stepped inside. I think I've gotten a bit paranoid, but I'd rather be careful than reckless… at least for now. I heard the voices of Sora's friends and released the breath I'd been holding. I took off my shoes and went to the living room where I saw Demyx, Zexion, Tidus and Wakka, and they all looked slightly uneasy. I was about to ask what was wrong when the door to the 'library' opened and Selphie stepped out with her arm around Kairi's shoulders followed by Sora and Axel, who both looked troubled. They froze as they saw me and I froze at the attention. Sora glanced at Kairi then walked forward towards me.

"Hey, Rox, where have you been?" He wouldn't look at me which irritated me slightly.

"Around." I answered vaguely and Sora fidgeted. "Why?"

"Well, the thing is that someone attacked Kairi…"

"So?" I asked not really caring.

Sora sighed and finally looked me in the eyes.

"Did you do it?"

I stared, my face blank. A spark of anger welled up in me but I held it down. I looked around and saw that everyone except for Demyx and Zexion looked at me as if I was a criminal. Even Axel seemed to think that I had done it and my heart clenched at that. Kairi began sobbing and I glared at her, probably making myself looking guilty.

"I couldn't find it." Came Riku's voice from the stairs. "What's going on?" He asked as he stood next to me.

"Roxas beat Kairi." Sora said.

"I did no such thing!" I shouted at him.

"Then where were you?" Sora yelled back.

"That is none of your business." I hissed. "I don't care what happened to that trash, but I didn't do it!"

"How can I know if you won't tell me where you were?"

"You should trust me!" I exclaimed frustrated and hurt. "I'm your brother and she is nothing!"

"Rox, if you…"

"No!" I cut him off. "I've had enough of this, if you don't believe me then so be it, but don't count on me ever talking to **any** of you again!" I turned to Riku who seemed both irritated and confused. "Take care of him." I spoke only loud enough for him to hear. I put on my shoes, grabbed my skateboard and slammed the door shut. I jumped on and rolled down the street, tears burning in my eyes.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Normal pov**

Sora stared at the spot where Roxas had been and felt the guilt well up inside him. Kairi stopped sobbing and walked over to Sora and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I know he's your brother and I'm as shocked as you are. Maybe he needs to go…" She said her voice laced with false concern.

"Shut up Kairi!" Riku roared, startling everyone. "When did this supposed event occur?" He demanded.

"Earlier today, sometime after school." Axel answered uncomfortable.

Riku looked at him, his eyes cold like ice.

"Then I can inform you that Rox was with my uncle at that time." No one seemed ready to believe him fully. Riku turned to Kairi and glared at her. "Has she fooled you all? Roxas would never hit another person, only in self defence and against those who pose a threat to him." They were all silent. "I guess Roxas was right," Sora looked at him; eyes teary, but Riku was looking at Axel. "He doesn't need friends, why would he want to be friends with you?" Axel flinched and bowed his head.

Selphie looked uncomfortable as the tension grew in the room. Kairi on the other hand looked pissed off.

"Don't listen to him, Sora. He's probably been screwing your brother for…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sora swung around, batting away Kairi's hand and glared daggers at her. No one had ever seen him so furious. "Because of you I hurt my own brother. My own **little **brother! You've hated him since you met, don't think I didn't know, but he didn't like you either so I saw no problem with it. Now you have gone too far! I want you out of my house!"

Kairi stared shocked without moving a muscle. Selphie grabbed her arm and dragged her out. The others were silent and stared surprised at Sora.

"If some of you still have doubts, I'll call my uncle." Riku said and picked up his phone and called Sephiroth. When Sephiroth answered Riku put him on speakers. "Hi, Seph, I have a question for you."

"_Okay, ask away._"

"Roxas was with you today wasn't he?"

"_Yes, I took him for a drive. Why? Is he alright? Has something happened?_" Sephiroth's voice sounded panicked. "_Shit! I should have followed him home, is he there?_"

"He was here, but, you could say he was accused of beating someone." The line was quiet for a second.

"_Then give me the details and I will get this to court and prove that that person is a liar. Roxas is in no condition to beat anyone at the moment._"

"What? Why?" Sora asked worried.

"_Doesn't matter. Where is he now?_"

"Don't know, I'm gonna go search for him."

"_Call me when you find him._"

"Will do." Riku said and hung up. "So you believe us now?" Most of them said 'sorry' but Riku wouldn't hear it. "It's Roxas you need to apologize to. I guess the party's over and if you see him please send him back." They nodded and said 'goodbye'. Riku turned to Axel. "You should get things sorted before you approach him again and this time I can't promise that he'll ever forgive you."

Axel looked devastated and heartbroken but deep down he understood that he had done wrong and shouldn't have believed Kairi so blindly. He let Demyx and Zexion lead him outside.

When the house was empty again Riku looked at Sora who was crying.

"How could I do this to him?" Sora sobbed. "I'm supposed to take care of him, but all I can do is hurt him. He must hate me now." Sora cried.

Riku pulled him to his chest and stroked his hair.

"He doesn't hate you, he's just… he's just a bit disappointed but he understands," Riku frowned a little. "Well, he understands why it might be hard to believe him since he couldn't tell you where he was. But he wouldn't hate you he's not capable of it.

"You're the best you know that?" Sora said looking up at him with huge teary eyes.

"Well, I do try." Riku smirked. "Now I have to go find him."

"Okay." Sora nodded while drying his tears.

Riku walked out and went to all the places Roxas usually visits when he has his board, but with no result. He even went to places that Roxas usually avoids, but you couldn't be too sure with him, Roxas would always surprise you. Riku walked back to Sora and went inside without bothering to knock.

"Sora!" He called. "I couldn't find him in his usual places."

He walked into the living room and found Sora sitting on the floor with his head bowed down. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach as he saw his shoulders shaking.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Riku kneeled down in front of him.

Sora looked up and his eyes were red from crying. He threw himself at Riku sending them both to the floor.

"Roxas' been hit by a car!" He cried.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**


	8. Old Acquaintances

**Normal pov**

Cloud had gotten a phone call where they explained that Roxas had been in a car accident and taken to the hospital. He had phoned Sora immediately and was now on his way to pick him up. When he closed in he saw Riku holding Sora, but also Riku's uncle. He stopped in front of them and removed his helmet.

"I'll drive you." Sephiroth stated.

Cloud put the bike in the garage and followed the others to the car and let Sephiroth take them to the hospital. Neither spoke, the anxiety was hanging heavy over them. As soon as they parked the car, Cloud rushed in and ran up to the information desk.

"Where is Roxas Strife?"

"Are you family?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I'm his brother."

The woman explained that he was in surgery and all they could do was to sit and wait. When they sat down Cloud wanted to know what had happened. Sora explained about the party and the Kairi. When he told him about the accusation Cloud looked disappointed.

"Sora." Cloud sighed. "Did you ever think that he didn't want to speak in front of all those people? You know that he doesn't like attention in that way you put him in."

"I know, I just…" Sora stared at his lap the tears welling up again.

"It's okay kid." Cloud ruffled his spikes then turned to Sephiroth. "What were the two of you doing, and how come he came to you?"

"When your parents brought him to work I used to 'babysit' him and we played chess. We bonded in a way." Sephiroth smiled softly before turning serious. "I took Roxas to the site of the car crash."

"What? Why?" Cloud asked.

"He remembered something that he wanted to confirm before telling you." Sephiroth said lowering his voice and looking around, seeing no one near, he continued: "Your parents were murdered."

Cloud stilled his emotions wiped clean from his face while Sora's face showed the shock and horror.

"Roxas saw it." It wasn't a question but Sephiroth nodded anyway.

"I've called in a few favours and it will be looked into. I can't tell you more, not here anyway."

"Did this happen because…" Cloud didn't finish but Sephiroth understood.

"No, I don't believe so. I think he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Cloud visibly relaxed he leant back and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Sora was quiet with Riku's arms around him. He didn't feel like talking, he didn't feel like he had the right to. Because of him Roxas was in the hospital, all because he couldn't believe him. The guilt was carving a hole in his heart when he thought back at the party. A part of him wanted to seriously hurt Kairi for making him doubt Roxas, but another part knew that he was to blame. Riku seemed to feel Sora's distress for he whispered lowly:

"You couldn't have known what would happen. You should blame that drunk driver and not yourself."

"But if I had…"

"If he had stayed something else could've happened. No one can see into the future so don't beat yourself up about it. Talk to Roxas when he's out of surgery."

"…okay, I will."

"Good, now go to sleep."

Sora nodded as his eyes closed slowly and he fell asleep against Riku.

It felt like several hours before the doctor came out and told them that Roxas would be fine; he had fractured ribs, twisted wrist and a lot of bruising. He was sleeping at the moment and was told that they shouldn't disturb him. They were allowed to take a look and just see how he was. Riku woke Sora who ran to Roxas' room and looked inside, actually being quiet so he wouldn't wake him. Cloud decided to stay and sent Riku and Sora home with Sephiroth.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Roxas' pov**

I woke slowly and blinked to clear my vision. I was in a hospital… again, and then I noticed the pain. Though, it wasn't too bad, only a dull aching a little everywhere. I turned my head and saw Cloud sitting next to the bed sleeping in an uncomfortable looking chair. He seemed to sense that I was awake for he opened his eyes and immediately stared at me meeting my gaze.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with a smile and took my hand that I now noticed was in a cast thing.

"Feels like I've been run down by a horde of unicorns." I earned a chuckle from Cloud.

"Well, it was a car, not unicorns." He said a worried smile on his lips.

"A car, huh..." I replied in a monotone voice.

I couldn't remember the accident but what happened before that came to mind. A coldness I've never felt spread through me as I remembered everyone staring at me, accusing me, doubting me and anger burned deep inside me.

"Roxas?"

I turned to the doorway and saw Sora standing there with Riku behind him. I stared passed Sora at Riku.

"Ah, Riku, I hope you're doing what I asked you." Riku nodded and judging by his face he wasn't happy that I ignored Sora.

"Roxas, I'm so…"

"Please leave the doctor is probably on his way to check up on me." I didn't need to look at Sora to know that I had hurt him. "You too Cloud… I need… time." Cloud nodded and left taking Sora with him, probably to buy an ice cream so he would cheer up. I wouldn't see them anymore today; Cloud knew that I needed to be by myself.

"He's really sorry you know." Riku said.

"I know."

"Are you sure this is how you want to go about it?"

"I'm hurting, Riku, let it be." Riku understood and left.

I relaxed against the pillows and waited for the doctor. The tests were good but they wanted to keep me another night so nothing would happen and because of the needed rest.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

The day went by with nothing happening I didn't have any visitors because I did not want them. If someone wants to talk I prefer to be able to run away and not being stuck in a bed. The door was open and I watched as nurses and doctors walked by. Among the chatter I could hear a voice that felt familiar approached. A redhead accompanied by a brunet walked by. The redhead was reprimanding the brunet but fell quiet when he saw me, then he broke out in a grin and walked inside, the brunet following him.

"Well, if it isn't Roxy, yo!"

"It's _Roxas_."

"Aw, don't be like that, yo. Me and Leon finally meet ya again and ya aren't even greeting us." Reno pouted.

"Maybe he finds you as annoying as I do." Leon said smirking.

I couldn't help but smile a little when I watched them. Leon had this intimidating aura and his scar across his face strengthened it, but he was a kind guy. Reno was childish and you would think he was a moron, but he had a look in his eyes that told you he was dangerous despite his personality.

"So what brought you here this time?" Leon asked his face a mask that showed no emotions.

"A car." Leon raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seem to have much luck with those."

"So, I've noticed."

"Ya need to be more careful, yo." Reno said as he sat down at the foot of the bed.

"What's the fun in that?" I smirked.

Leon snorted while Reno shook his head.

"Ya sure are one crazy kid."

"I do my best." I replied. "But what are you two doing here?"

"Orders from the boss to watch some…" He didn't get to finish since Leon hit him in the head.

"Shut it, we're not supposed to talk about it, remember." Reno rubbed his head and pouted.

"It's just Roxas."

"It doesn't matter." Leon sighed.

"What do you do exactly?" I asked curiously.

"They work for Rufus Shinra and will be keeping an eye on you." Sephiroth said as he stepped into the room and closed the door. "I take it that you know each other already. That is good then you won't need any introductions."

"So this is the kid who can read the Key. Wow, Roxy, I knew ya were something else, yo."

"What key?" I asked looking at Sephiroth.

"Don't worry about it."

"You know, you say that an awful lot. I'm not even sure why I accept it. "

"Because you know that you want to remember without outer interference."

"…If you say so."

"Now Reno, Leon, I need you to make sure Roxas is safe but not too obvious."

"We'll handle it, yo." Reno grinned.

"Good, I'll leave Roxas to you then." Sephiroth said before turning to me. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, I'm good, can't wait to get out though." I sighed.

"Maybe that can be arranged." Sephiroth smiled and walked out of the room.

After a few minutes Sephiroth came back and said I was good to go. I got instructions on how to treat my wounds and was told not to overexert myself, just take it easy. Sephiroth had phoned Cloud and told him that I had been released and that he would take me home and stay with me until he got home. Leon followed us home while Reno went back to his partner, someone by the name 'Rude'. Me and Leon played cards while Sephiroth read case files or something. The first one to get home was actually Cloud. As soon as we heard the engine from his motorcycle Sephiroth stood.

"You stay here and leave when you deem it appropriate."

"Can we tell Cloud?" I asked.

"That is up to Leon otherwise I suggest you have a good story for why he's here."

He left and soon after Cloud came in looking worried and stopped dead when he saw Leon. I could guess what was going through his mind, Leon is totally his type and I couldn't help but smirk. Leon didn't seem to notice.

"Hello, Cloud, fun at school today?" I asked innocently.

Cloud frowned as he approached and Leon chuckled.

"I'm not a kid y'know, and who's this?" He pointed at Leon.

"Ah, forgive me," Leon said and stood and held out his hand. "My name is Squall Leonheart, just call me Leon." He smiled charmingly and I knew Cloud was a goner judging by the blush.

"Cloud Strife." Cloud replied taking his hand looking slightly suspicious. "How do you know Roxas?"

"We met a few years ago at the hospital and then earlier today actually." Leon said his face returning to the normal passive one though a bit softer than usual.

"So, Cloud," I began when Leon sat back down and picked up his cards. "Will you let me go to school tomorrow?" Cloud looked uncertain and I used the puppy-dog eyes. "Please, I'll be careful."

"I can escort him to and from if it makes you feel better, I already promised to stick around for awhile." Leon said and looked up at Cloud and I knew he would give despite not knowing Leon that well.

"Alright, but then I trust you and if something happen I'll cut your balls off." Cloud threatened.

"You can trust me." Leon's eyes were serious and Cloud nodded.

"Good. By the way I win." I smirked and showed my cards; royal straight flush.

"I've never been good with cards anyway." Leon grumbled. "I better get going anyway, otherwise I won't be home before dark." He said while he got up.

"How far away do you live?" Cloud actually asked.

"Other side." He replied as if it was nothing.

"Then you might as well stay the night. I will feel bad if I force you to go." Cloud frowned.

"It's no problem I don't want to intrude…"

"You're not, hope you don't mind take out."

"Give it up if you try to leave he'll drag you back." Leon shook his head but gave up the thought of getting home, though he didn't seem to mind.

"Then let me cook for you at least."

"You can cook." Cloud asked wary.

"Yes. I'm quite good in fact."

"Then be my guest." Cloud said with a bright smile, relieved he didn't have to eat takeout again.

I went up to rest and fell asleep. When dinner was ready Cloud woke me up. Sora and Riku was there but I still didn't want to talk to Sora yet. I could tell that Sora was hurting but I didn't want to say anything before I got to school and met everyone else. Dinner was quiet except for Leon and Cloud's conversation on… swords. Who would've thought? After dinner I went upstairs to rest. Tomorrow I would meet Axel again, the stabbing pain returned again as I thought of his accusing eyes. Why do I even care? I have no idea… maybe I do feel something… it doesn't matter now. I don't have a heart to love with.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

* * *

**I'm sorry to say that I won't probably b able to update for at few weeks... the whole summer x) since I'm going to a place were there is no internet, no TV (at least no channels) I won't even be able to use my phone xD Anyways, just so you are aware my dear readers ^^ I'm sorry if the chapters so far are a bit boring or slow, but if the mess is to be cleared up it'll have to be ^^ Have a nice summer :D**


	9. The Kiss

**Hello my dear readers ^^ I mananged to actally update my story and I really hope you like this new chapter :) As it tyurns out internet has graced me with its presence and hopefully I'll manage to update at least every other week^^ I won't take up anymore of your time please enjoy ^^ **

**Roxas' pov**

Well, I have to say that it is almost impossible to avoid people. It seems that most people in my year have heard of the incident with Kairi and only a few have their facts straight, others believe that I did hit her and think I'm despicable for hitting a girl. I suppose I should feel a bit defensive but I could honestly care less. Sora's friends wanted to talk to me but I avoided them the best I could, with the help of Seifer and Hayner who were on my side the moment they heard, I don't even think they would have cared if I had hit her for real either. The only one who hasn't sought me out yet is Axel and I can't help but feel… hurt. I liked being around him, he made me feel… good, carefree almost. It felt like I could be myself around him and he would still want to be with me. Seifer and Hayner don't mind me in any way, they are the closest thing to friends but they also have each other, we're not the three musketeers far from it I would say, but we're friends. Why the hell am I wallowing in this? A month or so ago I wouldn't have cared and I'm not about to start now.

I didn't realise what I was doing until Hayner pointed out that I was actually scaring students with my stomping and furious expression. I looked around and when I met the gazes of other students they either flinched and looked away or froze like deer in headlights.

"Great, now I'm a walking circus."

"C'mon Rox, it's not that bad." Hayner said clearly not believing his own words. "Let's eat." He dragged Seifer along with him grinning nervously.

"Yeah, that'll make everything so much better." I grumbled following them anyway.

Hayner was the kind of person to always let his stomach do the thinking. I didn't bring a lunchbox today but if I remember correctly the food was supposed to be good today. I believe it was spaghetti bolognaise… tomatoes… red… _Axel_. That bloody son of a slug! Why the hell does he always enter my mind? That backstabbing lobster! He should at least _try_ to apologize to me not that I would listen it's his own fault that he believed her. Why the hell am I wasting my precious thoughts on that worm!

My thoughts were broken by the whispering of the people around me and they were really getting on my nerves. I didn't bother hiding my anger as I stomped into the cafeteria. With my luck of course I walked into something and fell to the ground. I looked up into the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen, _Axel's green eyes_.

"_You!_" I spat. "You bloody clown, watch where you put your enormous foot. Some people are trying to walk here."

Axel stared in shock as I got to my feet. The people around were looking at us.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I snapped as I nursed my aching wrist.

"Oh, isn't it the abuser." My head snapped to the side as I heard Kairi's screeching voice. "Haven't you done enough damage? Or do you feel like Axel needs to be beaten too." She said with a smug look on her face, which only made her uglier than she already was. Everyone around us froze and just stared at us not a single sound could be heard in the cafeteria. Hayner and Seifer walked closer just in case.

"I can't believe you are still free to walk around when you're a danger to everyone around you. Who knows when you will attack another one of us?" She said with teary eyes. No one in the cafeteria heard the doors open as a certain redhead made an entrance.

"Well if he beat you up where's the proof, yo?" I felt a weight on my head as Reno put his hand there and ruffled my hair. "Hey kiddo just came to check up on you when I heard her talkin'. So girl where is the proof of Roxas beating ya? 'Cause I don't see any bruises on ya face, yo." Reno smirked.

You could see all colours visibly drain from her face. All eyes had shifted to her as she stood frozen in place with no comeback. The whispering began again and this time they seemed suspicious of her. Kairi seemed to pull herself together.

"I've covered it with makeup."

"Took ya long enough to come up with that lie, yo."

Reno watched calmly as Kairi grew angry and stormed out of the cafeteria. The doors closed and soon everyone went back to their food still gossiping of course.

"Thanks Reno." I sighed.

"No problem, yo." He grinned.

"Reno! What the hell are you doing here?" Axel asked.

"Yo, little bro."

"Bro?" I asked.

"Yup, this here," he said and flung his arm around Axel's shoulders, "is my little brother." He finished still grinning. "I came to give him his wallet he forgot this morning, yo."

"… okay, see ya." I turned around and was about to walk away when Reno grabbed my arm.

"Not so fast, sweetheart. I wanna talk to ya."

"Sure."

Reno fished out a black wallet with flames on it and gave it to Axel who looked shocked as he stared between Reno and I. Reno took my arm and I waved at Seifer and Hayner.

"Remember to wear protection." Hayner yelled.

"Shut it moron." I felt my face heat up, Reno just laughed.

"Well, darlin' let's go and have some sexy lovin'." Reno wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up you perv." I replied seriously mortified and hit his arm hard. "I will do no such thing with you."

"Just kiddin' kiddo," Reno laughed. "You're a bit young and you like someone else, yo." He said only loud enough for me to hear.

"I do no…"

"Alright, let's go, yo!" Reno interrupted me and dragged me off.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Seifer's pov**

I watched highly amused as Roxas walked away with that Reno guy. Though even more amusing was watching Axel. There were lots of emotions playing on his face; anger, shock, confusion but most visible was jealousy.

"I say," I began and looked at Axel," you might need to hurry up before he's taken." Axel turned to me with widened eyes.

"What?"

"Otherwise you'll lose him forever." I smirked and watched as his eyes grew dark and he sprinted out of the cafeteria in the direction Roxas had gone.

I put my arms around Hayner's waist and nuzzled Hayner's neck.

"I don't think they'll come back so what do you say about goin' to my place?"

"But I have biology." He protested weakly.

"Then I'll teach you." I smirked.

"Fine, but you _will_ help me study… for real."

"Sure." I nodded.

We went to my place and got a lot of studying done.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Normal pov**

Reno had taken Roxas to a Café around the corner. (Even though Roxas always cooked he didn't eat much, it was easier to get him to eat sweets than proper food.) Reno looked at Roxas with surprise when all he orders is a tiramisu.

"Shouldn't you order a sandwich or something since it's your lunch now?"

"Na, it's cool I like sweets better than food. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Please make up with Axel I can't take it anymore." Reno begged pathetically. "He's getting on my nerves when all he talks about is you and how you won't talk to him. It's making me insane." Roxas stared blankly at Reno.

"He talks about me?" He said.

"Yeah of course he does." Reno smirked. "He talks about how cute you are when you smile and how he just wants to hug you when you look confused." He said with a wink. Roxas face started to flush and he started to fidget in his chair. He stuck his tongue out at Reno in a childish way. The waiter came back and gave Reno his coffee and Roxas his dessert.

"Here you are sweetheart." He said and winked at Roxas before he walked away to serve another table. Roxas face started to heat up again. Reno laughed.

"Lucky for him that Axel isn't here."

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas asked as he began eating his dessert.

"Not telling if you don't make up with Axel."

"…fine." He grumbled.

Reno was about to speak when a hand grabbed his collar and dragged him out of his seat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Reno?" Axel growled.

Roxas stared in shock at Axel while Reno grinned.

"Now, now little bro, I'm only having a conversation with Roxas here, yo." He gestured at Roxas his grin still in place. "Since he's finished I'll pay and let you two have a talk." He continued and released himself from Axel's grip. "You'll thank me later, yo." He walked away swiftly chuckling to himself.

Axel glared after his brother and if looks could kill Axel would be an only child. He sat down in the seat opposite of Roxas. And Roxas looked at him crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Soo" Axel chuckled nervously.

"Yes?" Roxas asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." Axel blurted. "If I had known I wouldn't have talked to her I would never have said anything to her. If you don't want me to I will never speak to her again as long as I can be your friend again. 'Cause I can't stand to see you but not be able to speak with you. It makes me really sad and… and… shit I shouldn't… I'm sorry."

Axel got up to leave but Roxas rose and caught his arm. He was about to speak when Axel silenced him with his lips. Roxas blinked as he felt Axel's lips move against his own. Axel moved closer putting one hand behind Roxas' head and the other around his waist.

Outside the café Riku walked by but stopped short as he saw Axel and Roxas kissing. He blinked then shook his head.

"About time they got together." He muttered and walked back to school.

Riku got back to school where he found his boyfriend reading a magazine.

"Wow didn't know you could read." He smiled and kissed Sora's cheek. "By the way I saw Roxas and Axel at a café, looks like they finally got together"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked with a confused look.

"Axel and Roxas were kissing."

"WHAT! Roxas and Axel kissed!" Sora screamed forgetting that they still were in school. The cafeteria went totally silent at that announcement. Sora shrank in his chair.

"And now the whole school knows it." Riku stated. "Tomorrow will be interesting." He sighed.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**


	10. Confession

**I want to thank you for the lovely reviews they make me really happy ^^ love you guys and here's the new chapter**

* * *

**Axel's pov**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I turned it off and stared up at the ceiling dreading today. Why the hell did I have to be so stupid? I groaned and buried my head in my pillows thinking about yesterday. Why the hell did I kiss him? He'll never forgive me now. I am beyond miserable, I'm devastated. Why did I run?

_I had begun apologizing but I couldn't keep looking at him so I decided to run. I didn't even get past the table before Roxas grabbed my arm. I turned around and stared into his beautiful blue eyes. Before I realised what I was doing I had his lips against my own. The touch was electrifying and I moved closer tilting his head back to deepen the kiss. Then I remembered that I was supposed to apologize, not attack him and I released him. I looked at Roxas and saw him frowning and I knew I had screwed up._

"_I, I'm so sorry…" I ran before he could totally reject me._

_I threw myself at my bed, breathless from the running, and for the first time in years I wanted to cry. Reno poked his head in grinning mischievously._

"_So loverboy, how'd it go?"_

"_I screwed up." Reno frowned._

"_What did ya do, yo?"_

"_I kissed him and ran." I admitted._

"…_Why did you run, yo?" Reno exclaimed. "You should've stayed. I swear you kids will be the death of me." He sighed._

"_Sorry." I muttered in response._

"_Tomorrow you'll have to talk to him, yo, and I won't take no for an answer." He said then left me alone._

_I groaned and wished that tomorrow would never come._

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Roxas pov**

Sora was acting really weird this morning… weirder than normal. He had apologized over and over again and I had forgiven him for not trusting me and had become happy about that but then he apologized again and I became suspicious but I let it be. I had more important matters to go through, one of them the kiss. It plagued my dreams at night and even my thoughts in the morning. I just can't get it out of my head! I _liked _it, it had felt fantastic but why did he pull away? But I'm not supposed to feel anything so why do I care… Argh! Screw this it's no use denying it I feel something for Axel, that much is clear. The question is what should I do about it? Ignore or tell. How do I know if he feels the same? Maybe Marluxia will know what to do. I pulled out my phone and texted him.

'**If someone kisses you, does that mean that they like you?**_' _I sent it and got a reply quite quickly.

'**1st of all thank U 4 saving me :D 2nd of course he likes U if he kissed U ;) best way is 2 ask 2 him ^^**'

I knew Marluxia would know what to do. Now I just... Why the hell is everyone looking at me?

I walked through the corridors as people stared at me and spoke in low voices. (This school really enjoys gossiping). I was about to snap at them when someone jumped me and sent the two of us to the floor.

"I'm so happy for you Roxy." Demyx said as he hugged me.

"Okay?" I detached myself and rose to my feet.

"Yup, I knew you two would get together eventually." He said smiling brightly.

"Dem, we need to go." Zexion said.

"Oh, okay, bye Roxy." He said and walked away with Zexion.

I stared after him and then I actually paid attention to the gossip and heard them mentioning a kiss, me and Axel and a relationship. Then a head with brown spiky hair popped up in my line of vision. Sora came walking towards me.

"You! What did you do?" I pointed at him and glared. "What have you said?" Sora looked scared shitless.

"Well, you see" he began and looked around nervously. "Riku saw you and Axel and then he told me and I kinda spoke a little too loud. He, he…" Sora rambled.

"Enough. I don't wanna hear." I massaged my temples. "So, have you seen Axel?"

"Yeah, I saw him by his locker just now."

"Thanks."

I ran to the lockers and saw Axel's flaming hair and couldn't help myself from chuckling evilly. I ran past a couple of girls and practically floored the blitzball team. When I reached him I grabbed him and dragged him towards the roof. I heard girls squeal but ignored them. I opened the door to the roof and dragged him outside. Then I turned to him but before I could speak Axel did.

"If this is about yesterday I'm really sorry"

"Can you just shut up!" I said and glared at him. "Why did you kiss me?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." My eyes narrowed. "No, wait, not like that, it's a quote from a movie. What I meant to say was… "

"Do you like me?"

"Yes." He whispered then closed his eyes. "I understand if you don't want to see me anymore so I'm just gonna go." I grabbed his arm and smiled softly to him.

"Why wouldn't I want to see you anymore?"I asked. "You know I was slightly disappointed when you ended that kiss."

"You serious?" He asked disbelieving but slightly hopeful.

I smiled softly and nodded.

"So, can I kiss you again?" He fidgeted nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

"You don't have to ask." I said and stepped closer taking hold of a few strands of his hair and brought his face down.

Axel smirked.

"I think you might regret saying that." He said and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

I smiled and put my arms around his neck as he circled my waist. This day just looked a bit brighter.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

We ended up being late for our first lessons; he had Geography while I had Art. I was lucky that my teacher was late so I took my seat next to Naminé.

"You and Axel finally sorted it out." She smiled gently.

"How'd you know?" It was a bit creepy that she seemed to know everything.

"It's rather relaxing to draw don't you think?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess, but that doesn't answer my question." I asked confused.

"Silly, you are like an open book to me. You're happy, for real, that's how I knew." She giggled softly.

The teacher came running in looking flushed and slightly stressed. She gave us assignments to draw a portrait of how we see each other. Naminé and I worked together. I have always seen her as an angel; she has the heart of one. We began with sketching, I had a picture of her in my head and she seemed to have the same.

I didn't see Axel again until lunch. He was already there when I entered and the sounds died. Everyone was watching as I walked to the table with my normal expression devoid of emotions. I saw Axel smirking and I had to fight a smile of my own. He rose and his smirk turned into a genuinely happy smile. I couldn't stop the smile that stretched over my lips or the butterflies that erupted in my stomach. I dashed and threw my arms around his neck (despite his lanky exterior he was quite strong and we didn't fall to the floor) and kissed him. I heard our friends give catcalls and girls were squealing, probably the yaoi-fangirls. But most of my attention was taken by Axel. When we broke apart he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"If I had known I would get such a nice hello, I would've confessed sooner." Axel said and sat down in his chair and pulled me down in his lap.

I scoffed and looked down at the table and remembered that I had forgotten my lunch. Sora laughed and handed me my lunch box. I looked at him and tilted my head to the side confused.

"I knew you would forget so I brought it." He explained happily.

"Thanks." I smiled and it wasn't even forced.

"Now he looks sunshiny to me!" Demyx exclaimed joyously.

The others laughed as my expression darkened.

"If you laugh you can forget the 'hello' kisses." I threatened Axel.

"I would never laugh at you, babe." He said but I could hear the mirth in his voice.

"Sure you wouldn't."

The rest of the day wasn't quite as eventful. The school is quite gay-friendly, of course there are some nimrods that don't like us and want us to know, but with a few punches, a boyfriend like Axel and friends like Seifer and Riku, plus Hayner who enjoys fighting, it's no problem. I would say that Sora is the only one who doesn't like to fight but if he does you're screwed. Other than that the day has been brilliant.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Cloud's pov**

I blame Roxas for my inability to concentrate in class. If he hadn't brought that Leon person over I wouldn't have had any problems concentrating. I wonder if he'll come back again. Though I hope not or it will be a pain in the buttocks. With a sigh and a grumble I dismounted Fenrir and went inside the house. I walked into the kitchen and stopped short. There in front of me was Roxas, and he was singing. He was singing a happy tune. Happy? I was about to speak when his phone sounded and he picked it up and checked the message. What he did next almost made me faint; he giggled then it turned into a real and genuine laugh. He wrote something back and then he noticed that I was there.

"Hello." He said brightly. "Classes alright?" He asked as he turned back to his cooking.

"Yea, fine. So how was your day?" Roxas' face turned red and I smirked.

"It was, uh, fine, like any normal day."

"Sure, nothing interesting happened at all?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, nothing at…"

"I'm so sorry Roxas!" Sora interrupted and ran past me. "I didn't mean to tell people about Axel and you kissing." Sora cried and hugged Roxas who stood frozen.

"Ah, so you got a kiss. Someone I know?"

"No…" He began but was interrupted by Riku this time.

"Sora he's already forgiven you. Besides with the way he and Axel were all over each other I don't think he cares." He smirked.

"So his name is Axel." Roxas groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Don't worry." I smiled. "Just make sure to bring him over."

"Fine." He grumbled then he seemed to brighten and smirked evilly. "By the way, Leon is coming over."

I blinked a few times, opened my mouth, closed it and blinked again.

"What?"

As soon as I'd said it the doorbell rang and I felt myself grow nervous.

"Be a dear and see who it is Cloud." Roxas said in a sweet voice.

I moved automatically to the door. My heart was pounding in my chest. I opened and gazed up into stormy gray eyes with a hint of blue.

"Hello, Cloud." Leon said with his smooth voice. "I hope Roxas told you that I was coming?"

"Ah, yes, yes he did… c'mon in."

We made our way to the kitchen.

"Hi, Leon, dinner is almost ready, Cloud can you check the shelves for the flowery bowl?"

"Sure, Rox. You can take a seat at the table." I said turning to Leon who gave me a nod.

I grabbed a chair and began looking at the higher shelves. At the top shelf I thought I could see something flowery and stepped back so I could have a better look. I really should have chosen a better chair… one that is whole for example, but as I hadn't I felt the chair break and found myself falling backwards. I closed my eyes shut and prepared myself to hit the ground when I suddenly was enveloped in a pair of strong arms. I looked up at Leon's worried face and blushed.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"Yes, thank you." I murmured.

"Why don't you two lovebirds go and play in the other room until dinners ready. The bowl was here, sorry Cloud." Roxas smirked and I really wanted to kill him.

I don't think I've been so embarrassed in my entire life. I could even see a faint blush creeping on to Leon's cheek. He gave a slight nod and carried me to the living room. He sat me down on the sofa then took a seat next to me.

"You didn't have to carry me…"

"It was no problem, you're not even that heavy." Leon smirked as I grumbled at the 'not heavy' part.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Um, sorry about Roxas, he's a little…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I don't mind, he's a fun kid." I snorted. "Must be tough taking care of them and still be in school."

"Yeah, but they're both worth it." I smiled softly. "Sorry for bother…"

"No bother at all, I asked remember." He said with a small smile.

"Dinner's ready!" Roxas yelled from the kitchen.

"Want me to carry you?" Leon smirked.

"I can walk just fine." I retorted with a smile of my own.

After dinner Leon stayed a bit before having to leave. I followed him to the door while Roxas, Sora and Riku played Trivial Pursuit (me and Leon had already finished, Leon won).

"Thank you for having me over." Leon said as he put on his jacket.

"No problem, it was fun having you." I smiled.

Leon smiled back and surprised me by giving me soft kiss on my cheek. He said goodbye and then he left. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Roxas had brought him over. I turned around and saw an amused Roxas.

"You two seem friendly." He said.

"So when will you bring Axel over for dinner." I smirked and his smile disappeared.

Yes, this was an alright day after all.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Normal pov**

The room was dark except for the candles that gave enough light for him to read the old documents. There were no sounds but the wind outside the window. The man sat in a chair and was quite annoyed when he heard a knocking on the door.

"Enter." The man said with a dark and raspy voice. The door opened and a man dressed in a white robe entered.

"Excuse me Master."

"What is of such great importance that you felt the need to disturb me, Lugae?"

"They have reopened the Strife-case, sir." The man called 'Master' leaned back in the chair.

"Reopened it you say. Hm… for what reason?" Master questioned himself.

"It seems that it was by orders of Jenova." Dr Lugae said.

"Jenova?"

"Yes, and Rufus Shinra is also involved."

"Both Jenova and Shinra working together… maybe they have more information regarding the Strifes' work." He turned to the wall and gazed at the maps and unsolved writings. "Keep an eye on them and let me know their every move. If they have the key it will soon be in my possession." He smirked.

"Of course Master, I will see to it." Dr Lugae said before leaving the room.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**


	11. Won't Harm A Fly

**I'm so sorry for the late update, I've been low on the inspiration. I will try to do better. **

* * *

**Roxas' pov**

The week had gone by without any incidents. I hadn't heard from Sephiroth regarding my parents and neither Leon nor Reno had said anything. I actually went to all my classes and paid attention… almost all the time. My arm didn't hurt anymore; apparently I'm a fast healer. Axel and I followed Sora to Riku's blitzball training. Zexion was there as well together with Demyx, who was on the team. No, the week has been going well it's today I'm nervous about. Today Axel will come over for dinner and meet Cloud. I have prepared all of Cloud's favourite food just in case. Axel will probably be on his best behaviour but I'm not certain it's a good thing. I love him and all, but he can be over the top sometimes. Sora and Riku sat with me in the kitchen when the doorbell rang and I dropped what I was doing, leaving it to Riku since Sora is incapable of handling anything with food except eating it. I rushed to the door; running past Cloud as he descended the stairs. I took a moment to collect myself and fixing my clothes and hair before I opened the door to reveal a nervous looking Axel. He was wearing black trousers and a white shirt. He looked mouth watering really; his hair was even pulled back in a ponytail. He looked up at me and smiled which caused me to smile back.

"This is for you." He grinned and handed me a stunningly beautiful blue rose. "I know it's not the colour of your eyes, but it's just as mesmerising."

I blushed and took the rose slightly brushing his fingers.

"Thank you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek then showed him inside.

Cloud stood by the stairs with his arms crossed.

"Axel, this is my brother, Cloud." I gestured to Cloud. "Cloud this is…"

"The name's Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

Cloud looked shocked before he smiled amusedly.

"It's nice meeting you." Then he turned to me. "Roxas, I suggest you go and check on the food, unless you want Sora destroying it. Plus, me and Axel have some things to talk about."

I knew what that meant and gave an apologetic look to Axel and left him with Cloud. I sent Sora and Riku to set the table as I did some finishing touches. Cloud came back smiling with a pale and terrified looking Axel. As soon as Axel saw me he ran over and flung his arms around me.

"Your brother is scary, don't let him eat me." He whined.

Cloud snorted. I chuckled and petted his hair.

"Come on Axel, he won't harm a fly." And in just that moment Cloud smacked one that was sitting on his arm.

"Yeah, right." Axel muttered before releasing me. "So, you've been doing all this?"

"Yup." I said and turned to the stove.

"Wow, I seriously love you more right now."

My heart stopped and I looked back at him.

"You love me?" I asked.

Axel tensed and flushed bright red, matching his hair.

"Eh, eh, öh…" He chuckled nervously. "Well, ehm… you see, yes, I kind of do."

"'Kind of'?"

"No, I mean really, I mean… yes I love you." He was looking everywhere but me.

"Hm, I guess that's good." I replied as I removed the food from the stove.

"You don't have to say it back, I'll understand if you don't feel…" Axel trailed off in a sad tone actually causing my heart to clench.

I cupped his face and forced him to look at me.

"If I didn't love you," I said and kissed him. "You wouldn't be here to meet Cloud." He grimaced and I chuckled. "I wouldn't trust you as much as I do and I can assure you that if I didn't love you I wouldn't even say these cheesy lines and have this chick-flick moment with you." I grimaced as he laughed and kissed my temple. "Now it's time for dinner." As I said it, Cloud, Sora and Riku entered.

Dinner was not as awkward as I thought it would be. I could see that Cloud actually, sort of, liked Axel and that he had approved of him. It was at the end of dessert that Axel's phone rang.

"Sorry, it's my brother." He excused and answered. "What do you want?" His face morphed into a confused expression then he turned to me. "Yeah, sure, he's here just a sec." He handed me the phone. "Reno wants to talk to you." He was bewildered and I sort of understood why.

"Hello?" It was unnerving having the others attention focused on me as I was talking to Axel's brother.

"_Sorry to disturb you, shortstuff, but we've found something._" Reno spoke.

"Okay, why didn't you call me on my mobile?"

"_To be safe, someone has been asking around that's why Leon is picking you up and bringing you. Sorry for interrupting your date with my bro, yo._"

"Fine, bye."

"_Let me talk to Axel first, yo._"

I handed the phone back and cleared the table. Cloud stood beside me and helped me with the dishes.

"What aren't you telling me?" Cloud asked softly.

"I'll let you know once I get back."

"Be safe."

Axel ended the call.

"I have to go, but we will talk about this later." He smirked.

"Sure." I smirked back.

I followed him outside.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I smiled then he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "What, no heavy make-out session?" I pouted.

"Not when your brother's watching through the window, I would like to keep my parts for… further meetings…" he trailed off wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"What do mean?" I asked starring wide-eyed at him.

His expression was priceless and I couldn't hold back my laughter or my blush.

"You're such a pervert." I smiled and drew him in for a hug. "But I agree I would prefer if you had your parts intact when we do a bit of… exercising." I breathed in his ear. "See you tomorrow." I chirped and pecked him on his cheek.

Axel's eyes were glazed over and his mouth slightly agape.

"Yeah… I'll see you." His voice sounded strained as he turned around and walked away stiffly.

I watched him amused as he passed around the corner of the street. Just a second later I heard the sound of Leon's bike. Shortly after, he arrived. He waved at Cloud who stood at the porch then he handed me a helmet and we were off.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**


	12. The Journal

**Hello ^^ Here is the new chapter hope you like it. I'm gonna warn you that my classes have already begun so it might take sometime before the next chapter. Love your reviews thank you ^^ Well, please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Roxas' pov**

I stood in the foyer of Rufus Shinra's house here in the area of Traverse Town. We were checked for weapons and IDs before we were shown the way to the room where probably Rufus Shinra and Reno were waiting for us. It was a fairly spacious study and Reno was in fact present and also a blond man I guessed was Rufus Shinra. What surprised me though was the huge, black, cat lying on the luxurious-looking rug in the middle of the room. It raised its head and stared unblinkingly at me.

"Ah, welcome." The blond man stood and motioned for us to come closer. "Roxas Strife I presume." He said as he shook my hand. "I am Rufus Shinra."

I regarded him quietly, he seemed friendly but there is a dark side to everyone. He didn't seem faced with my silence as he released my hand. My eyes were drawn to the… cat… panther would probably be more correct, as it rose to its feet and nudged my hand. I was a bit wary but stroked its head; I've always had a soft spot for cats.

"I see that Lucifer likes you." Rufus commented. "Now let's get down to the reason why I called you here." Rufus said and handed me a book with emerald green cover. "This journal belonged to your parents." I opened it and looked at the writings. "As you can see it is written in an unknown language. No one but your parents could understand it."

I turned the pages the symbols were familiar yet foreign, I know them yet I don't. Flashes of my parents and the game we used to play came to mind. The game had consisted of symbols they drew that I told them the meanings of and the more I got correct the more points I got and if I managed whole sentences I got a treat. The more points I had the better were the treats. I focused on a swirly looking upside-down triangle and knew what it meant. I stared at others and their meanings were in my head but not close enough to recall them.

"Why did you give me this?" I asked glancing at Rufus.

"You can read it also, can you not?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"As I said before, your parents were the only ones known to be able to read those symbols but from what I've gathered from Mr Jenova, you might have the knowledge as well."

"Why should it matter?"

"The research they were doing is inside that journal. Everything else was burned so that no one could steal it. I believe that they put coordinates to a facility that is said to have existed but never found and that facility holds information that is beyond our comprehension. But with your parents' deaths it was lost once again."

"And you expect me to help you find it? You know that I can't remember any of it right? I have close to no memories of that time and can't possibly help you."

"But you can regain your memories and has it not already begun?"

I went silent, I knew he was right and I could remember some but my mother had told me to forget.

"Did my parents die because of this journal?" Rufus' face became sad.

"I'm afraid so." He gazed at me evenly.

"Did they know that what they were doing was dangerous?"

"Yes."

"So they willingly risked their lives for… for what, a facility with unknown information, knowledge that might or might not be of use?" Anger and betrayal grew in me as I watched Rufus' expressionless face. "Will I or my family be in danger because of this?"

"It all depends, I will see to it so you and your brothers are protected."

"Do you even know who it was?"

"No, but I have my suspicions and we will investigate him."

"Thank you for your time, I need to go home." I handed the book back to him.

"As you wish, Leon will take you home."

Leon put his hand on my shoulder and steered me out of the room. We walked in silence to the bike then handed me the helmet. The journey home was uneventful. I held out his helmet to him as he parked the bike.

"Leon?"

"Yes?"

"…Do you think that my parents cared at all about the danger they put us in?" I asked quietly not meeting his eyes.

"I think that… they did their best at protecting you." He answered softly.

"Then why did they bring me into this?" I met his greyish eyes.

"I don't know kiddo, I don't know." He said and ruffled my hair then followed me inside.

It was fairly late when the door rang. Cloud and Leon were speaking in the kitchen and Sora and Riku were in Sora's room. I opened and came face to face with Axel.

"Axel? What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Well, first I got a call from Reno saying that you might want comfort and then Cloud called and said that you seemed depressed. So, here I am." He said and touched his hair nervously.

I stepped forward and hugged him, the stress and pain from visiting Rufus, were released and my eyes began tearing up.

"Thank you, can… can you stay the night with me?" I asked burrowing my face in his chest.

He seemed surprised at my actions but then put his arms around me.

"Of course, Reno has already given me permission." He said softly.

"I love you Axel." I smiled up at him.

"I know." He chuckled as I pinched his sides. "Easy there, Roxy." He smiled. "Love you too." He said and kissed me.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Normal pov**

"There is a book you say."

"Yes, but it is said to be written in an unknown language." Hojo confirmed.

"I see." Master leaned back in his chair. "Then there is no translation for it?"

"No, but my sources told me that the youngest Strife was taught to read it."

"So, this boy is the key to the hidden facility." The man grinned. "Find out everything about him; his routes, his hobbies, all that can ensure an easier capture. We will need the book and once we have it, he will be next."

"Yes, Master." Hojo replied a smirk tugging at his lips.

Master sat in his chair staring ahead the malicious grin still in place.

"Soon, very soon, all the secrets will be mine, the dark power that dwells there will soon be mine."

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**


End file.
